


i'll keep you in mind

by odetodun



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, Mentions of alcoholism, Multi, a whole lot of sad daryl, mentions of child abuse, slowburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:22:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8390596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odetodun/pseuds/odetodun
Summary: Daryl hasn't been the same since he got back from the Sanctuary and Paul feels it's his duty to help.





	1. Chapter 1

Cold air prickled his skin as Daryl sat out on the porch. The sun had set hours ago but he never slept, sleep was something that should come naturally but it was a chore to him. The darkness that overcame him when he closed his eyes left him haunted, so he preferred to stay awake. He'd keep himself busy until a certain time, when noise would disturb others and that was the least he wanted to do. Alexandria was quiet at night, and this was the only time Daryl truly enjoyed it. He had considered fleeing, leaving everyone to be alone. But they had risked too much for him, lost too much because of him. He couldn't turn his back on his family, that was one thing he knew for sure. He stubbed the cigarette out in the small ashtray Carol had given him, she had told him off for leaving cigarette ends everywhere and making a mess. Daryl felt a sharp wind and curled in on himself slightly, eyes watching the houses. They looked fake to him, each a copy of each other. This entire town was fake, the walls kept out the real world. The real world was ugly and unforgiving. Daryl had come to learn that no matter how hard you try to protect yourself, the walls will get broken down and people within will see the reality of how evil the world is. 

***

"I need you two on a run together, Daryl's healed well enough and I think he needs something to distract him" Rick said to Paul as they sat together at his table. Paul had spent a lot of time at Alexandria since he returned with Daryl, he felt oddly obliged to stay throughout his recovery. Maggie and Sasha had everything sorted at the Hilltop anyway, they both proved assets to the community. Rick had said Paul was a huge help to them, they truly needed all the people they could get. 

"No problem, are you telling him or am I?" Paul asked. It wasn't that he didn't want to get Daryl, it's just Daryl never seemed to talk to anyone who he wasn't close to. Paul didn't feel offended, more so he was angered that someone could let this man become a shadow of his former self. Rick had let slip that Daryl had come a long way since him and Rick first met, and he was slowly drifting back to square one. 

"You can go and get him, I'll get a truck and a few supplies for you" Rick told him, before patting Paul on the shoulder and leaving the room. Paul braced himself to go and get Daryl. 

"We have a run together" Paul said quietly, after knocking on Daryl's door for about five minutes. Daryl had answered red faced and pissed off but Jesus wasn't relenting. 

"Rick told you?" Daryl grunted, and Jesus nodded. Daryl narrowed his eyes, before slamming the front door and storming down his porch steps. This was going to be interesting. Rick had everything sorted for them by the gate, and Paul watched as Daryl and Rick exchanged looks he couldn't quite decipher. Paul was about to get in the driver seat when Daryl cut in front of him.

"I drive" he just commanded before getting into the truck. Paul took a deep breath and made his way to the passenger side. The gates were slid open and Daryl sped out of Alexandria. They sat in tense silence for a while, Paul not wanting to make a failed attempt at conversation. 

"You seen this place?" Daryl asked, and Paul was surprised he even said anything. 

"Yes, I um... spotted it about a week ago when I was coming from the Hilltop" Paul told him and he got a nod in response. 

"The Hilltop, how's Maggie and Sasha doing up there?" Daryl asked, a sad thickness to his voice that made Paul's stomach ache. 

"Recovering, I can't say they're one hundred percent but they keep themselves busy. Maggie is starting to show, and Sasha takes care of her a lot," as Paul spoke he watched Daryl's face. There was pain, so much pain shown on that mans face. 

"'M glad" Daryl replied, and their conversation finished abruptly. 

 

The run was quick and uneventful, just as Paul had hoped. Two walkers they had seen Daryl had stabbed in the head and carried on hauling whatever useful shit he could find. The dark frown never seemed to leave Daryl's face, and Paul hated it. 

"You got enough?" Daryl asked, without even looking in Paul's direction. 

"Yeah, I think we've got everything good from here" Paul said, lugging the huge bag over his shoulder and going out the same way he came in. Daryl followed suit, both working in silence as they had done for the entire day. Paul loved to talk, he had always been talkative but he knew Daryl was the complete opposite and he had to accept that. They loaded up the truck and started back on the road to Alexandria; Paul feeling himself nod off as the road evened itself out.  
When he woke, the gates to Alexandria were being pulled back to let them in and he sat up from where he was leant against the window. Rick greeted the pair of them, and Paul said he'd help unload everything so Daryl could go. Daryl nodded curtly, letting out a small thank you before briskly taking off in the direction of his house. 

"Was he difficult?" Rick asked, a sad wariness in his voice. 

"No, just didn't talk. I think he finds it easier that way, don't blame him" Paul said as they managed to pack everything away. The supplies they recovered had been a few toiletries, cleaning products and a few seeds they had found in the back room of the building. It hadn't been anything massive, but Rick still looked entirely grateful. 

"You should join us for dinner?" Rick asked but Paul turned it down.

"I can't leave Tara and Rosita hanging, but I'll see you tomorrow. I'm probably going to go back to the Hilltop within the next few days, but I won't be gone for long" Paul said, thinking about Daryl as he did. He shook that from his thoughts, Daryl avoided him like the fucking plague and it wasn't fair for Paul to stay just for him. 

Tara and Rosita had dinner ready for him when he joined them, they had been very hospitable to him whenever he decided to stay. Paul loved to see them holding each other up, and Paul also loved the way they looked at each other. He knew what he was looking at, but never pushed it or even mentioned it. The girls would figure out in their own time. They made mild chatter about his day as they ate, asked cautiously about Daryl even though they'd have more hope with him then Paul could ever imagine. 

"That man has always blamed himself, he takes deaths hard" Tara said, a break in her voice indicating this was just as hard for her to speak about. Paul hated watching what Negan had done to this family, being around Maggie and Sasha had broken his heart enough. Rosita reached out a hand to rub over Tara's, a gesture that seemed to calm her. Paul ate quickly before excusing himself to wash and sleep, and they were cleaned up just as he made his way to the sofa. Rosita and Tara bid him goodnight before heading up to their rooms. Paul was unsettled all night, the sofa wasn't the most accommodating at all but he daren't complain. He let himself out onto the porch quietly, wrapping his coat around himself as he sat. It wasn't horribly cold, but a small chill nipped at his face. His eyes diverted across the houses, where he saw a small trial of smoke. The smoke led to Daryl, who was sat in a similar position but his head rested on his hands. Paul watched the man who had forever intrigued him, and noticed a sadness that made Paul's chest hurt. This man was beating himself up, and has been for three months. When Paul found him, he was so taken aback by who he found. A skinny man who looked more skeletal than human, his hair matted and his face beaten. Daryl looked terrified, even when he realised it was Paul the look of terror didn't leave his face. Paul had to convince him it was okay, he has never seen Daryl the way he was in that awful cell. Even now, the man who smoked on his front porch at whatever time at night was not the man who he had attempted to steal from. 

 

"Maggie said she's coming down with Sasha today, she wanted to see everyone and has a delivery of medicine we need" Rick said, and Paul watched as the colour drained out of Daryl's face completely. He didn't move or make a scene but the man looked very uncomfortable. Everyone else looked pleased with the news, but Paul couldn't tear his eyes off the reduced man that sat across the table from him. 

"I'm going across to the Kingdom soon, we're currently negotiating more deals and our communities all coming together is a positive start," Aaron said, "if anyone has any messages for Carol, I can take them". Aaron patted Daryl's shoulder as everyone began talking about runs and supplies they needed, Daryl nodded and said something quietly to Aaron. The meeting ended and Paul left behind Tara, his ears prickling at Daryl and Aaron's conversation. 

"You can write her a letter Daryl, Rick needs you here" Aaron said.

"I ain't needed anywhere Aaron, least of all near Maggie" Daryl replied. Paul hurried along ahead, already feeling as though he was intruding. 

Maggie and Sasha arrived a few hours later, greeted with hugs and coos over the bump Maggie was supporting. Paul hung back as they reunited with their family, suddenly aware of the lack of someone's presence. He backed away before he was noticed and made his way down the street. His knuckles wrapped against Daryl's door before he even had the chance to talk himself out of anything. Daryl answered minutes later, already annoyed at Paul.

"Maggie's here" Paul said and Daryl looked dead at him, not letting any emotion crack through. 

"She ain't need to see me, she got people around her" Daryl replied.

"She hasn't seen you since you got taken Daryl" Paul said, a hint of annoyance coming through. 

"What does it matter to you anyway?" Daryl asked, his voice getting louder.

"You're not going to stand here and shout at me about Maggie, she's here to see her family and you are that. So go and see her" Paul huffed before turning away from the house and making his way back to the group that were now making their way to the church. 

"Jesus!" Maggie said, a smile cracking onto her face. Sasha greeted him with a just as warm smile when he approached them.

"It's my favourite ladies" he said, pulling them both into a hug. That's when he heard footsteps behind him and something about Maggie's demeanour changed. Paul pulled away and watched her face as it softened, her eyes welling up. 

"Daryl" she let out quietly, and Paul sighed to himself in relief.

"Maggie" he heard a gruff voice say from behind him. No one said anything, Rick was watching carefully as Maggie approached him slowly. 

"I've missed you" she said, taking his hand in hers. Daryl didn't say anything, just pulled her into a quick hug. 

"Yer um, coming along" he said, his voice thick with emotion. Maggie smiled, reaching out to touch Daryl's face.

"You should have visited" she said, and everyone took this as their cue to wander towards the church together.

"Didn't think you'd want to see me" Paul could hear their conversation as they walked at the back of the group. 

"You're family, he'd want you around Daryl. I want you around. The world now is no place to blame yourself for tragedies. Please?" Maggie asked, a genuine kindness in her voice. Daryl didn't say anything back, and Paul wasn't going to turn around to see what was happening between them. He just hoped to himself that this was what Daryl needed to hear. 

***

Maggie had left with Sasha a few days ago and Daryl seemed to be slightly improved, Paul had learned from Rick that they had spoken a lot and Paul felt a weird sense of happiness from that. Still, at night when Paul couldn't rest he'd see Daryl sat in the same position he was, so maybe Daryl needed more time to heal. What was done to him isn't something you just get over, and from the little Paul knew about Daryl, Daryl wasn't going to let anyone help anyway.  
They were on a run together today, this one was a little further out so a longer agonising silence in the truck. Paul didn't speak this time, just let sleep take over him as the road steadied itself out. 

"We're here" Daryl shook him lightly and Paul animated quickly. 

"Sorry I-" Paul stopped, they were at the large complex Rick had spotted and it looked relatively intact. Daryl shrugged before getting out of the truck and grabbing his bag, leaving Paul to sort himself out. They tested for walkers, but nothing seemed to come as they bust the lock and carried on inside. Paul went one way and Daryl another, they agreed to meet up outside once their bags were full. Jesus was greeted with clothes and toiletries, which he took if they looked useful. He also found healthy snacks so he threw boxes into his bag. He moved along the room, finding a few bits of food that looked eatable and some materials that looked could be used for building or making anything Eugene had planned up. His bag was becoming increasingly heavier and he scanned for anything else useful but found nothing so he headed back towards the truck. A stray walker was wandering the roads when he got outside, and was attracted to him instantly. Stabbing it in the head with ease, Paul moved past it to load his stuff into the back seats of the truck. Partner runs only expected a few things back, it was only when they went in groups that they filled the truck completely. Using the word 'partner' in association with Daryl felt foreign, he'd known him for four or five months and could barely call him an acquaintance. Daryl emerged minutes after Paul, lugging a large case as well as a full backpack.

"Found a few pistols in a room out back" Daryl gestured to the case and Paul smiled in appreciation. Daryl seemed to flush at the smile so Paul didn't press further, just helped Daryl load the case into the back. 

"Why'd ya put up with me?" Daryl asked as they set off towards Alexandria again. Paul was surprised at the question. 

"What do you mean?" He asked carefully. 

"You, I ain't ever been good to you but ya still seem to try?" Daryl asked, looking at Paul for only a second before turning his attention back to the road. 

"I try with everyone, you're not bad to me. That's sufficient enough for me to care" Paul told him. 

"I ain't even thanked you for what you did for me, and my family" Daryl said, his voice quiet and low.

"I don't need thanks, your family and community has helped the Hilltop more than I could ask for. I knew the Sanctuary so it made sense for me to get you back" Paul said, not wanting to use the word 'saved'.

"Well thanks Paul, yer a good person" Daryl said before their conversation cut short. Still, it left Paul feeling a sense of something new. Whatever Maggie had said, Daryl seemed to be taking it on the chin. They were quiet for the rest of the ride home but this time, Paul didn't resent the silence.


	2. Chapter 2

Paul had done visits to and from Hilltop, even visited the Kingdom is the last few weeks. All the while still doing his runs with Daryl and helping Rick steady plans for expanding Alexandria. He was more than exhausted, and when he was given a day off he was happy to take a well deserved rest on the girls' sofa. Paul awoke again sometime in the afternoon and found a lovely surprise of cookies next to him.

"Tara baked them and they're actually good" Rosita said, kicking her feet up to rest them on the coffee table. Paul took a large bite and savoured the chocolatey taste he was getting. 

"Rick's called a communal meal, said he got the idea from Hilltop and it could be good for us all" Rosita told him and Paul left to get ready. He only threw on a white long sleeved shirt and jeans before returning to the girls and leaving for dinner. The church was packed full, benches changed so everyone could sit around tables. Everyone had a glass of wine, that was the ration for tonight. Paul remembered a liquor store a few miles from Hilltop and made a mental note to tell Rick. Tara and Rosita joined Rick, Michonne and the others and Paul squeezed in between Tara and Aaron. Plates were filled and everyone chatted happily, Paul was used to these meals because he had actually introduced the idea at Hilltop. Paul noted the absence of Daryl, this definitely wasn't his scene. But Paul also didn't want him to go hungry, so he excused himself and took two plates of food. No one questioned what he was doing, everyone seemed to engrossed in each other to care. Paul was starting to regret the decision when he balanced two plates back to Daryl's house, along with the wine he had tucked under his arms. 

"I brought dinner" Paul announced when Daryl opened the door to him. Daryl narrowed his eyes at him before opening the door to let Paul walk in. He set up two places at his table in silence as Paul shut the front door and made his way towards him. 

"Ya didn't have to" Daryl said, not with any malice or impoliteness. Daryl seemed to be questioning why Paul would do such a thing. Paul shrugged before placing the plate in front of Daryl, along with the wine ration and sitting down with his own food. They ate quietly, Paul sipping at his wine as he got through his plate.

"Your house is nice" Paul said, looking up at Daryl. 

"Never spend enough time in it to mess it up," Daryl admitted, "where are you staying again?". 

"With Tara and Rosita, they let me have their couch" Paul said, finishing the last of his food and moving his plate back slightly so he could rest on his hands.

"Ya sleep on their couch?" Daryl asked, downing half of his wine in one. 

"They only have two rooms, I'm not about to invade their privacy that much" Paul chuckled. Daryl seemed to have a thought, but he didn't say anything about the matter. They ate in silence, but Paul didn't feel awkward or tense. Their runs had proved that although Daryl wasn't one for a lengthy conversation, they didn't need to talk to be in each other's company. Once they had finished, Paul helped wash and gathered the plates and cups to return them to the church. 

"I hope you enjoyed room service" Paul quipped cheekily, adding a small smile when he met Daryl's eyes. Daryl huffed and rolled his eyes, but Paul swore he saw a hint of a smile play on the man's lips. 

"I'll see you tomorrow Daryl" Paul said as he approached Daryl's front door.

"Thank you fer dinner Paul" Daryl said quietly as Paul left, and Paul fondly smiled to himself on the walk back to the church. 

*

"Do ya wanna drive this time?" Daryl asked Paul as they neared their truck. Paul nodded probably too enthusiastically, taking the keys from Daryl and making his way to the drivers seat. This run was far out, and they'd pass the liquor store on the way so Paul could get some for the communal meals. They'd been a success actually, even Daryl joined them a couple of nights after Paul kept bothering him by bringing meals to his door. Sometimes Paul stayed, and they ate together in quiet. Other times Paul would eat his and take a plate back to Daryl before going to the girls' house. Paul waved goodbye to Eugene and Rosita as they left, Daryl shaking his head but that small smile played on his lips again. Paul had seen Daryl smile twice, one when Judith stood up and toddled towards him and two when Rick said something funny at dinner the other night. Paul appreciated his smile, maybe a bit too much but appreciated it anyway. 

"This liquor store, when did ya see it?" Daryl asked resting his arm out of the side of the truck. Spring was coming to end and the heat trickling in as it did, so they needed air as much as possible. Eugene was working on solar panels to help give some power to Alexandria, but they were hard to come by. 

"A month ago I think, if it's still intact we're lucky but it's worth a try?" Paul said and Daryl nodded before resting back against the back of the seat. Paul had finally found his CDs, and Daryl seemed interested in the folder. Paul passed them over and gave Daryl the pick of the litter. He eventually pulled out an AC/DC album and let it play. He was still flipping through the folder a few songs later. 

"I like yer music taste" Daryl complimented him, and Paul said thank you very over dramatically. He got an eye roll in response to that. The liquor store appeared in the distance and Daryl pointed it out to him. Paul slowed down and they assessed the area for walkers before jumping out and stabbing the few that wandered in front of the exit. Paul opened the door and the place still looked intact enough that he spotted a few crates of wine and ale. 

"The ale will be flat as fuck" Daryl said, but he picked up two crates anyway. Paul moved the crates of wine and they made their way out, Paul grabbing something he spotted from the shelf on the way out. They packed the alcohol away in the back and Paul carried on along the road towards their actual destination. 

"Rick'll be happy with that," Daryl said, "good find". Paul could get used to Daryl complimenting him, he was about to quip back but decided against it. You couldn't even call them friends yet, and Paul didn't want to push it. Their actual destination was a hardware store, and Daryl and Paul had to work together to load the back of the truck with wood and other building supplies. Rick wanted to expand the gardens for growing, it would be easier to home grow vegetables and such. Eugene had plans for a mill, but they were still in the works and right now Paul and Daryl had to complete the list given by Rick. They heaved planks of wood, some metal shit Daryl had mentioned the name of but Paul had forgotten. Nails, bolts and tools. Daryl was better at finding what Rick needed, Paul was just there to help. They packed the trucks with the essentials when Paul heard a noise come from behind the door to his left; the noise didn't sound like a human or even a walker. Daryl eyed him as Paul moved towards the door.

"What are yer doing we have everything?" Daryl said briskly, but Paul waved him quiet. Pushing open the door, Paul was greeted with a small box. Inside he found exactly what he thought he had heard.

"Kittens" Daryl whispered from behind him. Paul almost squealed with happiness, approaching the box quietly and carefully so not to spook them. There were five in total, all black with various white parts on them. Expect one who huddled in the corner of the box, it was completely black. 

"Let's take them back?" Paul asked Daryl, who was looking at the box with a questionable look.

"They could have diseases?" Daryl seemed to be questioning even himself.

"Please, please" Paul begged, looking up from the floor to Daryl.

"Stop begging, move the box carefully so they don't start jumping around" Daryl said, before returning to the truck. Paul passed him the box once he had got back and Daryl looked dumbstruck with what to do with it.

"I'm driving, you're on kitten duty" Paul said, before hopping in the drivers seat and waiting for Daryl.  
Paul watched from the corner of his eye as Daryl stroked and played with the kittens the entire way back to Alexandria, sometimes making small noises before stopping himself and looking towards Paul. The kittens may have been Paul's idea, but Daryl had definitely taken a shine to them.

"Look what we found!" Paul said excitedly once they had pulled into Alexandria. 

"Kittens! Holy shit Jesus look at them" Tara said as she manoeuvred the box out of Daryl's hands. Paul looked into the box, and suddenly realised they were missing a kitten. He turned to Daryl to say something, but noticed a small lump in Daryl's jacket and the man looking eager to leave.

"I'll tell Rick you'll be back to help us" Paul said, and Daryl nodded before rushing to his house. Paul noticed that Daryl had taken the small black one, and smiled to himself.  
The kittens proved a huge hit with everyone, Rosita and Tara had begged to take one and so had Eric. Eric said to Paul that Aaron went away a lot and having a little kitten to look after would do him good. The Grimes family took the other two, Carl looked very fond of them both. Paul never mentioned there was originally five kittens, Daryl had snuck the little one away and there was probably a reason for it. 

Paul returned to his usual spot on the porch at around midnight, looking towards Daryl's house and seeing him there again. Paul had made a decision tonight, and he wasn't backing down from it. 

"Can't sleep?" Paul said quietly, and Daryl looked up in surprise. 

"Never can" Daryl said, and Paul heard a tiny meow come from next him. The small black kitten popped its head around Daryl, eyeing Paul before crawling onto Daryl's lap and making itself at home. 

"You got a name for the little one?" Paul reached out to stroke behind the kitten's ears, keeping his hand away from Daryl whilst doing so. 

"She's lil' shit fer now, she doesn't stop meowing" Daryl said, and as if on cue the little kitten meowed in his lap. 

"I was thinking maybe midnight or something cheesy like that" Paul said and Daryl rolled his eyes. Daryl's hand reached out to stroke 'Lil' shit' affectionately. Paul had seen Daryl with Judith and how he nurtured and cared for that little girl. At first sight, anyone would assume Daryl was an angry redneck but Paul was starting to see that Daryl really filled no stereotype that fit with the person he looked like.

***  
The few weeks following Paul joining Daryl on his porch has been calm, everything had been calm since the war ended. Paul didn't complain, but he always felt as though something was coming. This world was a constant fight, and a few months of calm was never going to get rid of the uneasiness he carried around with him. Paul joined Daryl on his porch plenty of times, they both had trouble sleeping. 

"Carol's coming from the Kingdom, she has something she needs to discuss" Rick told them all as they congregated around his dining room table. Daryl perked up at this, his demeanour shifting as he listened. Paul had only met Carol a handle full of times, but the lady was lovely and she made a mean casserole. Daryl also seemed to have a strong connection with her and Paul would take anything to see Daryl smile. Carol would be here in a few days, and with that being the only significant news everyone set off for their jobs. Paul had watching today, he was going to be accompanied by someone but he wasn't sure who. Only when he realised Daryl was heading the same spot as him, he realised it would be Daryl. A six hour shift with Daryl could be interesting.

"You seemed happy about Carol?" Paul asked and Daryl nodded, dark hair shading his eyes. 

"You and her close?" Paul questioned, why was he so interested in Daryl's friendships.

"She's like a mother figure, I never had one before-" Daryl said, his mouth snapping shut after like he had said something he hadn't meant to. Paul didn't push any further on the topic because it was obviously uncomfortable for Daryl. Paul sat quietly, shuffling around in the heat because it made him feel sticky and sore. He opted for less layers today, and even tied his hair back into a bun but he was still baking. 

"Y'know, I got this for a while if ya need to cool down" Daryl said, Paul must have bothered him with his constant fidgeting. 

"No it's fine, just never liked the heat" Paul said, leaning back against the wall and sipping at the water he had.

"Where'd you live before?" Daryl asked, not tearing his eyes off the horizon. 

"I've lived around DC for most of my life but I've travelled across the US, you?" Paul asked, turning to face Daryl.

"Only ever lived in Georgia, coming here was- it was the first time I've ever been out of it" Daryl said, seeming embarrassed by that fact. 

"Georgia's hot isn't it? I bet you're used to the heat" Paul said and Daryl nodded, his shaggy hair bouncing in his eyes. Paul had to resist the urge to push it back, what was wrong with him? 

It was nearing the end of their shift and Paul had probably sweat most of his body weight by the time they climbed down the tower. 

"Listen Paul," Daryl said before Paul walked away, "I um- are ya still sleeping on Rosita and Tara's couch?" 

"Yeah, it's a bit lumpy and bumpy" Paul said, stretching our slightly. 

"I know we ain't the best of friends, but I have a spare bedroom. It's got a bed and space," Daryl said, his face flushing red as he spoke, "only it ya want it of course".

"Are you serious? I don't want to be a bother" Paul said, he couldn't believe Daryl was actually asking Paul to move in with him. 

"Yea um- just tell me by tonight?" Daryl said, before rushing away. Paul was left gob smacked and frankly confused. Daryl Dixon had never been one for company, he moved out of the Grimes' household for that reason. But he was inviting Paul to stay? Paul wasn't going to refuse the offer, he just needed to clear the air with the girls.

"Hey my lovely ladies" Paul said as he approached the pair. 

"What do you want Jesus?" Tara quipped playfully, a smirk on her face.

"Can I not call you both lovely without an ulterior motive?" Paul smirked back.

"No, now what is it?" Rosita said, raising her eyebrow at him. 

"I have to leave you two beautiful girls, I've been offered a bedroom elsewhere" Paul said and the girls both pouted at him.

"Where are you staying? Houses are getting full in here since the fire" Rosita asked.

"Well you see, my very trusty partner in crime has offered me his spare bedroom" Paul said, and Tara almost dropped the basket she was holding.

"You mean Daryl?" She almost shouted, and Paul waved her quiet.

"Yes, now honestly I'm just as shocked as you but it's a bed rather than your couch. And it makes sense, we have a similar schedule" Paul said but this didn't ease the girls shock whatsoever. 

"Well, we'll miss you" Tara said, pulling him into a side hug and Rosita joined the other side. Paul left then both to get his small bag of stuff, he was returning to Hilltop in a few days to get more of his things and to check on proceedings. 

"Hi" Paul said quietly when Daryl opened his front door.

"I made ya bed up, there's a bathroom next to it and some fresh clothes in the closet. They were the owners before so I'm dunno how they'll fit" Daryl said as he showed Paul to the bedroom. Paul was surprised at the size, it fit a large bed, a closet and other bedroom furniture and still had some floor space. 

"Thank you for this, it'll make a change from the girls' couch" Paul said gratefully, he was genuinely overwhelmed by Daryl's offer.

"Ain't a problem, if ya need anything I'll uh- I'll be downstairs" Daryl said, scratching his neck awkwardly before leaving Paul to sort himself out. Paul unpacked the clothes he had into the closet and the book he was currently reading on the bedside table, but other than that Paul had nothing to do. He may as well get an hour or so rest, to try out his new bed. 

"Hey Paul- oh shit sorry" Daryl said, but turned to leave when he realised he has woken Paul up. 

"No don't worry, you function well as an alarm clock" Paul joked and Daryl huffed a small laugh. 

"I was just saying, there's some pasta downstairs if you're hungry" Daryl said, looking awkward again. Daryl really wasn't used to house guests. 

"Thank you, I'm starving" Paul said, hopping out of bed and following the taller man downstairs. It was only when they stood near each other Paul realised Daryl was almost a full head taller than him. 

"I ain't the best cook, but this is Eric's recipe" Daryl passed Paul a plate as they sat at the small table, Paul thanked him and tucked in. Eric had something special, the sauce was the best spaghetti sauce he had ever tasted. 

"This is so good," Paul said, shovelling more into his mouth, "I'll have to say thank you to Eric". Daryl snorted, and Paul felt himself smile at the small laughs he was getting from Daryl. 

*

Carol arrived early a few days after Paul had moved into Daryl's, along with Aaron. Eric practically bowled his boyfriend over with how excited he was to see him, it had been a week or so. Paul's heart ached as he watched them reunite, but he shook himself out of those thoughts. He wasn't about to get jealous of a relationship, post apocalyptic relationships scared the hell out of him. The family all gathered around the arrivals, so Paul took a step back and relieved Tara of her post so she could go off with them. Paul waved back to Aaron, who noticed him climbing up the ladder. Paul was more than happy to allow everyone time to see each other, they needed it. Paul envied the strong bond between the family, he had never really experienced that. He had trusted people, had relationships he'd never forget but never shared a family bond like those people. Maybe it was easier that way, losing people was hard on Paul. The less people he was close, the less he had to lose.  
Paul was eventually relieved off his post by Spencer, so he walked back to his- Daryl's house. 

"Jesus!" Tara shouted, as Paul passed the Grimes' household. 

"Where you going? Everyone's having some lunch" she said, pouting at him so she knew he wouldn't walk away. He wandered towards her, and she held the door open as he walked in.

"There you are Jesus" Rick said, passing him a plate. Michonne had cooked up something light for everyone, and Rick had given him a serving as everyone sat to eat. 

"Carol has some plans for trading, with Hilltop and the Sanctuary as well as us" Rick told Paul as they ate, and Paul listened carefully at the plans. He and Carol would have a better conversation later, when everyone had calmed and seen Carol properly. Paul's eyes scanned around the room and zoned in on Carol, who sat in an invested chat with Daryl. Daryl looked relaxed, a smile playing on his lips as Carol spoke. Paul couldn't help but smile to himself.

"If you start looking any fonder I'll puke" Tara whispered in his ear, Paul almost jumped out of his skin and he turned to eye her.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Paul said, but Tara ruffled his long hair and chuckled before returning to Rosita. I could say the same about you, Paul thought to himself. Paul excused himself, telling Rick he was tired and if it was okay he left. 

"Of course it is, we'll send Carol over later" Michonne said, patting his shoulder and taking his plate so Paul could go. Paul had felt odd in there, like he was observing rather than being a part of it. They had built that family, their community over a long period of time. Paul being there for a few months didn't mean he was anything important to them, and this rested heavily on Paul. It wasn't until now Paul had ever wanted anything like what the family have, but people to care for him. Watch his back and him there's, it was something he craved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woAH chapter two,, sorry for the wait but I think there's going to be a similar gap between each chapter anyways. don't be fooled by any fluff bc I Love Angst!


	3. Chapter 3

Hilltop was just as he had left it, except more crops were flourishing and as was Maggie. She tottered towards him, bump protruding in front of her.

"Look at the size of you" Paul said, pulling her in for a side hug.

"You trying to say something Jesus?" Maggie laughed, resting her hands on her bump. Paul chuckled as he helped her inside Barrington House and they were immediately greeted by a flustered Sasha.

"I thought I told you to rest!" Sasha flapped, eyeing Maggie.

"I went to see Jesus" Maggie said defensively, playful tone still in her voice. 

"As important as he is, you're fit to burst Mags" Sasha said and Paul smiled at the nickname. Sasha gave Paul a hug before guiding Maggie into the bustling library. People always came and went from Barrington House, the only privacy you got was when you were in bed. Paul loved the smell of old wood, the vastness of the house. He missed this place.

"How long are you here for?" Maggie asked once they were settled.

"A few days, they've got cover for my shifts at Alexandria" Paul said, and Maggie watched him thoughtfully. 

"How is everyone?" Sasha asked, taking a seat next to Maggie.

"Good, everything seems calm. Carol came down a few days ago and that raised spirits. We're going to get trading with the Kingdom up soon. Then the Sanctuary soon after" Paul said and the two girls nodded.

"I still don't trust them" Sasha said.

"No, he's dead Sasha. They were only ever terrified of him, there's something about Dwight I have hope in" Maggie said wisely.

"Should tell that to Daryl, he's still completely against trading or even having anything to do with Dwight" Paul sighed.

"I'm not surprised, how is he?" Maggie asked, her voice full of care.

"He's Daryl, but he's getting better. He actually gave me his spare room" Paul said, leaning back against the couch. Sasha's eyes widened as she studied Paul.

"How'd you always do it? Everyone likes you" Sasha smiled, and Paul shrugged with a smirk on his face. 

"I guess I'm just too irresistible" Paul said and they both rolled their eyes at him. 

"You must be hungry? C'mon let's get you both something to eat" Sasha said and the three of them made their way to the kitchen. 

Maggie shared plans about her birth, how has soon as she was ready she wanted to have everyone visit because she wanted her family to see the baby. But she wouldn't risk taking him, she had guessed a while back she was having a boy, to Alexandria herself. Maggie seemed to be glowing with happiness, but there was a nervousness that overcame her that Paul understood. Maggie had watched Lori die after giving birth to Judith, and she had only recently lost her husband. Maggie had been through more than most should ever go through. Paul wanted to reassure her, and he tried, but it was understandable how she felt. 

"There's never much I can say to ease her worry" Sasha said as she sat down next to Paul after Maggie had gone to bed.

"She's stronger than most who have had her experiences. That baby could not have a better mother" Sasha carried on and Paul agreed. 

"Thank you both, you're amazing here. You've both dealt with so much, but you've made this place flourish more than Gregory ever could. And for that, I forever owe you both" Paul said and Sasha wrapped her arm around him to pull him into a hug. 

*

Screaming rang throughout Barrington house, jolting Paul awake and having him on high alert. Skidding down the hall to find Sasha flustered and flapping her arms. 

"Woah what's going on?" Jesus shouted as another scream came from the room next to him. 

"She- she's going into labour Jesus!" Sasha shouted and Paul put his hands on her shoulders. 

"You got this Sasha, help her as much as possible okay. I'll get Carson and whoever can help" Paul said and Sasha nodded, giving him a brief hug before she disappeared and Paul rushed off to find Dr Carson. 

"It's- it's Maggie" Paul huffed out when he finally found Carson outside. Carson's eyes widened, dropped what he was holding and he ran just as fast as Paul had.

"Find Meg!" Carson shouted before disappearing. Paul rounded up everyone who was needed and sent them to Maggie's room, before he was bombarded with questions about the screaming. He had to reassure a large group of people who had congregated around, as he heard another loud scream come from upstairs. Paul wanted to leave her alone, she had Sasha and Carson. What he needed to do was radio down to Alexandria. 

"Jesus, there you are" Sasha found him a few hours later, her forehead glistening with sweat and her eyes brimming with tears. Paul's heart dropped, had something happened? 

"What is it? Is Maggie okay? The baby?" Paul fussed and a large smile cracked onto Sasha's face, easing Paul's worry. 

"Come see for yourself" Sasha said and Paul followed her upstairs. As he neared the room a few people stepped out to allow Sasha and Paul in. Maggie led on the bed, looking tired and weak but alive and happy. A little bundle of blankets was placed on her chest and her eyes didn't even tear away from it as they walked in.

"You gave me quite a fright" Paul chuckled and Maggie smiled at him, her eyes matching Sasha's. Maggie sat up, whincing as she did so Sasha rushed to help her. Adjusting the bundle of blankets carefully, as though they could break at any time, Maggie moved the baby so Paul could see their face. A tiny set of eyes peered up at him, not seeing but still exploring what they could. 

"Meet Hershel Jr" Maggie said, her voice cracking as she did and a few tears escaping her eyes. Paul wiped them away and he stroked the small cheek of little Hershel. 

"He's beautiful Maggie" Paul gushed. Hershel already had features he recognised, he was a little Glenn with fairer hair like Maggie's. 

"He looks like him" Maggie whispered, caressing her sons face as more tears slipped down her flushed cheeks. 

"And he's going to know that, he's going to be a hero just like his Dad" Paul said quietly, and Maggie held Paul's hand as she watched her son. Paul sat with Maggie for a while, as she dropped off into sleep and Sasha moved Hershel into the crib Paul had found a few weeks earlier. Everyone had been collecting baby supplies every time they were out on rush so Maggie had a lot of what she needed. She had done so much for the community in the small time she was there that everyone felt it their duty to give something back. Paul left Maggie to sleep, her family would be here as soon as they could so he wanted to let her rest. 

"I radioed them all, Rick said they'd get things settled and come up. None of them wanted to miss seeing little Hershel" Paul told Sasha and she thanked him, giving Paul a tight squeeze. 

"I haven't seen her like this for a while, she looked happy Jesus" Sasha sniffled and Paul rubbed her back.

A few hours later, there was a call from the gates and Paul went to help them all through. The RV and Daryl's motorbike trailing behind entered through the gates and Sasha went to greet them all. Paul went to wake Maggie, but found her cradling Hershel.

"Your family are here" Paul said, and she smiled widely. 

"You radioed them already?" She said, sitting up in the bed. Paul nodded, just as he heard bustling from outside the door. 

"I'll move out the way" Paul said, as the door opened and Michonne appeared. Paul exited as everyone filed in, Tara looking very excited for someone who had previously said babies were pointless balls of fat. Daryl hung back, not even entering the room as everyone else did. Maggie's room was big, but the family was larger. Daryl watched from the doorway as everyone congregated around Maggie, getting to meet little Hershel. 

"Does he look like him?" Daryl asked him, voice rough and quiet. Paul nodded and Daryl let his eyes drop to the floor.

"You can't blame yourself," Paul said so no one else could hear, "go and meet him". Paul said before moving out of the door frame. The noise had settled down quietly in Maggie's room, and Daryl shuffled in. Paul watched as Maggie lifted her head up and a smile that made her eyes crinkle appeared on her face. Daryl returned with a small, insecure smile as Rick made room for him to see Hershel. 

"Look at lil' ass kicker number two" Daryl said, reaching out to touch Hershel's cheek. 

"No profanity around my little man" Maggie joked and Daryl huffed a small laugh. 

"Do you want to hold him?" Maggie said, and she moved herself so Daryl could take the bundle of blankets. Hershel made a noise and Daryl looked at Maggie in surprise, but she nodded and he ever so carefully adjusted Hershel so he was more comfortable. Daryl looked up and met Paul's eyes for second, only Paul saw them welling up before he passed Hershel back to Maggie and moved so everyone could talk to her again. Daryl rushed past Paul, briefly asking where a bathroom was but left before Paul could even direct him. Paul wasn't going to bother him, Daryl obviously needed time on his own. 

*

The family returned to Alexandria the day after they came to meet Hershel and once Sasha had reassured Paul a thousand times that it was okay for him to go and they'd radio if they needed him, Paul left the day after that. Tara greeted him at the gate with a one armed hug. 

"Little Hershel was the cutest bundle of fat I've ever seen" Tara was still gushing about him. 

"For someone who doesn't like babies you're sure not convincing me" Paul said and she laughed at him. 

"I like that I can give them back when they cry or shit, you can't do that with your own babies" Tara said and pulled a face thinking about nappies. Paul laughed as he shook his head, saying goodbye and heading back to Daryl's. He didn't appear to be in when Paul arrived, but Paul hadn't expected that. He just wanted a quick nap before seeing Rick, so he kicked his boots off and led back on the couch. Ears prickling as he led in silence, he heard the patter of little feet. Then Lil' Shit as Daryl had affectionately named her jumped up on the couch and eyed him before circling to lie next to Paul's chest.  
A meow and a bang woke Paul from his nap.

"Er shit sorry, didn't see ya there" Daryl said, his face red. 

"No worries, I was just power napping" Paul said, stretching out. 

"Have you thought of a name for this one yet?" Paul asked, scratching the kitten behind its ear.

"Raven" Daryl said and the kitten peeked up, strolling towards him and sitting on his feet. Paul smiled as Daryl picked the kitten up and held her as she purred loudly at him. 

"I still like Lil' Shit" Paul laughed and Daryl gave his small smile.

"That's only if she decides to sleep on me" Daryl said in reply, putting Raven back down and heading towards the kitchen. Daryl emptied his bag and dumped two squirrels on the side. Paul watched as Daryl concentrated on something to do with the squirrels, his stomach fluttering when Daryl's tongue poked out.  
Paul realised as he watched him that Daryl Dixon was really attractive; and Paul may be far too interested in him for it be platonic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM sorry this took so long oh my god,, and it's such a short chapter. but college hates me and im going to try and focus on updating as best as i can!


	4. Chapter 4

"You ready?" Tara asked and Paul nodded, hopping into the drivers seat so Tara didn't have to drive. They were only going a little way out today, to a convenience store that they hadn't checked yet. It was probably empty but Paul took any chance to get out and about. 

"How's living with Dixon?" Tara said as she put her feet up on the dash, just as Daryl always did, and leant back. 

"I always have um- interesting meals" Paul laughed, Daryl basically bought back whatever he caught.

"That smile is fucking awful Jesus, you look too fond already" Tara said, her face smug and knowing. 

"How's Rosita? Are we finally going to talk about the way you look her?" Paul said, and Tara looked genuinely shocked. 

"It's that obvious?" Tara finally said, after Paul worried he might of upset her. 

"Of course, you go all smiley and blushy around her" Paul said as he turned the corner. 

"I guess we both have stupid crushes then" Tara said.

"I don't have a crush on Daryl!" Paul exclaimed, but he was more convincing himself than her. The rest of the run went smoothly, Paul having to ignore Tara's comments about Daryl throughout the entire thing. They managed to find a few toiletries and a vending machine that hadn't been robbed. But other than that, nothing useful so they headed back to Alexandria. Tara slept on the way back, her snores particularly loud in the small car. Paul woke her as they rolled through the gate, and we're greeted by Rosita and Eugene. 

"Hey, I got some pasta for us" Rosita said, linking her arm through Tara's. Tara mumbled something and they walked off together. Eugene smiled at Paul.

"They both seem to think everyone is blind to it, but you can see it from a mile away" Eugene said, before offering to take the small amount of stuff they had found to the Inventory. Paul thanked him, then drove the car towards Daryl's. He didn't even want to call it his place at the moment, he definitely felt like he was bunking with a stranger. 

"I'm making rabbit stew" Daryl called from the kitchen when Paul arrived. Paul bit down on his bottom lip, trying to hide the huge smile that was going to crack on his face. Daryl looked domestic, plaid pyjama bottoms and a large black sweater. He was moving about the kitchen bare foot, Paul noted this was the first time he had ever seen him like this. He had also showered, his hair was wet against his shoulders. 

"Sounds good" Paul said when he finally stopped staring at Daryl. Daryl still had his back to him, so Paul could actually watch for a little bit longer. Paul had never before pictured Daryl as domestic, but it makes Paul's stomach tighten. He wasn't sure why, but Paul emotions always confused him when he was around Daryl. They ate together, Paul talking about the run, asking Daryl about his day. Mostly leading the conversation. He didn't mind, he could sit comfortably in silence with Daryl. Daryl excused himself to go to bed, and Paul offered to wash up after both of them. Paul went up to bed shortly after, hearing light snores from Daryl's open door. Paul smiled to himself, it was rare he ever saw Daryl sleep. He felt so tired himself he only stripped off his jeans bother flopping into bed in a t shirt and his boxers. 

A deep scream woke Paul abruptly, he practically flew out of bed and down the hall. He studied the area, before hearing a series of grunts and protests from Daryl's room. Paul opened the door, and found Daryl thrashing about on the bed. Eyes still closed. 

"Stop, stop" fell from Daryl's mouth over and over again, and Paul moved to the side of the bed to attempt to jolt Daryl out of his nightmare. After Paul shook him lightly for a second time, Daryl's eyes flew open and centred on Paul. They were full of terror and anguish, a look that completely unnerved Paul. 

"It's okay, you're home" Paul said quietly, and Daryl managed to calm himself down as Paul sat with him silently.

"You shouldn't have seen that" Daryl finally said, his voice low and pained.

"We all have them" Paul told him, and he wasn't lying. There were plenty of times Paul awoke from a terrible nightmare full of panic and dripping in sweat. It was something everyone probably lived through now. But the way Daryl's hands were still shaking and he still look like a terrified child, Paul knew that his dreams both stemmed from before and after the apocalypse. 

"Let me get you some water" Paul said, and hesitantly left Daryl's room. Paul's heart ached for the man upstairs. When Paul had first met Daryl, he saw a sarcastic but insecure man who loved his family with his entire heart. Now as he passed Daryl the water he saw a shell of who he met. This man had been broken, in ways Paul couldn't imagine. Daryl opened his mouth to say something but it fell shut.

"We don't need to talk about it, but if you ever want to. I am here" Paul told him, sitting on the edge of Daryl's bed at a distance he hoped Daryl was comfortable with. Daryl didn't speak, but Paul didn't need him to. 

"'M gonna smoke, you coming?" Daryl asked, and Paul nodded before disappearing to find a pair of sweatpants. They both sat on the back porch, Daryl passing Paul a cigarette which he'd usually pass up but he didn't tonight. Raven padded towards them, looking up at Daryl before nestling herself in his lap again. 

"Ya ever think animals can sense a problem?" Daryl asked, letting smoke billow from his mouth. 

"I think they have a pretty good idea" Paul replied, taking a long drag of his cigarette before looking up at the sky. It was clear tonight, and the stars seemed to shine extra bright. The night was beautiful, it's a shame the world they lived in wasn't. 

***

Paul and Daryl's relationship had bettered since that night. Daryl seemed to be a little more open and comfortable with him. Paul didn't expect them to suddenly be best friends, but the impact it had still made Paul happy. 

"Something's changed in you?" Michonne asked one day when her and Paul were gardening. She dug her shovel into the ground and used it to lean on and watch Paul. 

"Nothing's changed Michonne" he said, pulling up a rather large potato and placing it in the basket. 

"Tara also said it, and she's like your best friend here Paul" Michonne told him.

"Tara's just nosy" Paul laughed and Michonne didn't deny it, laughing along with him. 

"Honestly Jesus, we're all so happy you're here. Anyone who does as much as you do for us is family, and that's what we class you as. All of us" Michonne said, before pulling back up her shovel and getting to work. Michonne didn't know it, but her comment had made Paul more than happy. 'Family' wasn't a saying just thrown around this place, you had to mean something. Paul felt a sense of welcoming and acceptance, and he went about the rest of his day with a stupid smile on his face.

"Er- I'm having dinner with Aaron and Eric tonight" Daryl said when Paul returned home. 

"No problem, I'll probably just have soup" Paul remembered there was still a helping of vegetable soup in the fridge.

"No- I mean, well they said you should come as well" Daryl scratched his neck, peering through his fringe at Paul.

"Oh! Well that's great, sure. Have I got time to shower?" Paul asked and Daryl nodded before disappearing into the kitchen. Aaron and Eric were amazing, they both welcomed Paul dearly. He quickly showered, washing the dirt off him and returning downstairs in a shirt and jeans. He pulled his wet hair into a bun and found Daryl smoking on the front porch. Daryl stood up as Paul shut the door behind him. Daryl froze for a second before coughing and throwing his cigarette in the ashtray. 

"Let's go" Daryl said gruffly, and led the way to Aaron and Eric's. 

"The others are in the dining room" Aaron smiled at them both as they walked in. The others? Paul walked into the dining room to see Tara, Rosita, Rick, Michonne and Eric sat around the table. 

"Eugene couldn't make it, he sends his deepest apologies" Rosita told everyone. Tara had a shit eating grin as she watched Daryl and Paul take the seats across from Rick and Michonne. Paul was tempted to kick her under the table but instead he just flicked his eyes towards Rosita and then stared down Tara. She rolled her eyes, and began eating the bread that Aaron put out. Conversation flowed between them all as Eric's pasta cooked. Daryl seemed to get increasingly more comfortable which Paul liked. Once dinner was served the conversation took a different turn.

"So Jesus, any ladies in your life?" Eric asked and Tara almost spat out her spaghetti. Rosita frowned at her and tapped the other woman's back.

"No um- it's men. I mean, no men just I prefer men" Paul managed to spit out as quickly as possible. 

"Oh- sorry me and my mouth" Eric said but Paul shook his head.

"No need to be sorry" Paul said, and thankfully Rick changed the conversation again. Paul had noticed how stiff Daryl had gotten. He never thought he would need to specify his sexuality, but if he had to he didn't need Daryl to find out this way. He was sure it wouldn't affect Daryl, some of Daryl's closest friends and family were gay. But Paul had wanted to keep it a little more conserved than this. Daryl seemed tense, and Paul was worried about what would come when they weren't around the others. 

"Look Daryl, I um- if you have a problem with my sexuality then please say. Not that I can do anything to change it of course but I'd pre-" 

"Ain't got an issue Paul" Daryl cut him off mid ramble as they walked into Daryl's. 

"I just- I understand everyone's different but just say if it changes anything" Paul said and Daryl shook his head.

"Listen Paul, I don't care if yer gay, straight or neither. I ain't got a problem okay, don't assume that I do" Daryl said, his face heating up.

"I'm sorry" Paul quietly said. 

"It's okay, you got every right to be worried. Don't exactly look like the welcoming type" Daryl shuffled awkwardly. Paul suddenly felt his stomach flutter. Daryl standing there with a soft, quiet demeanour made Paul feel something he hadn't in a while. He couldn't quite decipher the feelings that he felt towards this man. He just knew that those feelings made his head light and his stomach ache.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is short im sorry ugh,, im trying to improve on chapter size but i basically write on the spot!! thank you for reading my little fic.  
> comments and kudos are appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

"How did ya like know?" Daryl asked Aaron as he came up from under the bonnet of the car. 

"Know what?" Aaron leaned against the table and watched Daryl inquisitively.

"That you er- liked men n that" Daryl was quiet, feet shuffling as he played with the cloth in his hand nervously. No matter what Aaron was feeling, nothing changed in his face. He stayed calm, that's why Daryl enjoyed his company so much. 

"Well, I kind of always knew. But it wasn't until I fell in love with my best friend, also big mistake, that I realised I was gay" Aaron said and Daryl nodded. 

"Can we keep this between us? Don't need no gossip" Daryl asked.

"Of course, now show me what's wrong with her" Aaron said, and the topic was changed and forgotten. 

***

Jesus hummed as he threw supplies into his back pack. Daryl had taken the other half of the shop so Paul picked through clothes and household things. He's even managed to find some toothpaste, this would make Michonne happy. He found a box and looked inside, finding two lighters and four box of Malboro cigarettes. Jesus put them in his bag as well. He then came across some baby clothes, little baby onesies and even some small boots. They were planning on visiting Maggie soon so Jesus bagged them as well.

"Got some nuts n bolts n stuff" Daryl returned, his bag full. There was more than just nuts and bolts. 

"Ready to go?" Paul asked, lifting his bag up onto his shoulder. Daryl nodded and led the way out of the store. Paul followed suit and they threw the bags in the back of the car before Daryl asked if Paul wanted to drive. They'd usually take it in turns but Paul was tired, so Daryl could drive both ways today. 

"I found something for you" Paul said, pulling the bag towards him as Daryl set off. He unzipped the bag and pulled out the cigarettes and lighters, waving them at Daryl.

"Where'd ya find them?" Daryl's face had lit up, Paul knew he had run out of cigarettes a few days ago. 

"On a shelf, I know you ran out" Paul passed them over and Daryl let a smile crack over his face. Paul's heart fluttered. 

"Thanks Paul" Daryl said, pulling one out and lighting it whilst still keeping control of the car. Paul smiled to himself, his cheeks heating up slightly. The trip back to Alexandria was quiet, but Daryl made light conversation. This surprised Paul, when they talked Paul usually initiated the conversations. 

"I'll take all this stuff to Olivia, I'll see you at home" Daryl said when Eugene pulled the gate open. Paul got out the car, his stomach fluttering uncontrollably. Daryl had said 'home'. Like Paul belonged there.

"You look like you're about to pass out dude" Tara said, watching Paul as he strolled towards him. 

"I'm just enjoying today" Paul said and Tara gave him a weird look. 

"Listen, if I didn't know you were a love sick puppy I would've thought you'd been smoking pot or something" Tara laughed and Paul nudged her arm gently before laughing with her. 

"I need to get home to Rosi-" Tara stopped as Paul cut her a look.

"You can't call me lovesick when you can't say her name without blushing" Paul said.

"Shut up Rovia, go have fun with Mr Dixon" Tara said before strolling away.

"Goodnight my love" Paul shouted after her and she flipped him off. Paul returned to the house, only to find Daryl already there and getting squirrel out of the fridge.

"Er I'm making weird squirrel stir fry" Daryl told Paul when he peered over his shoulder at the array of vegetables. 

"I'm going to shower, I'll be back in five" Paul said before disappearing upstairs. The water didn't take long to heat up and he was soon letting his muscles relax under a stream of hot water. Paul felt unnerved by being able to relax, for the first time since this shit show had started Paul didn't feel the dread of the next disaster. True, one could still come their way, but Paul saw it as a possibility rather than a certainty.   
The food Daryl cooked up actually tasted good, and Paul finished his plate off quickly. 

"You know what I miss?" Paul said as he took a sip of water. Daryl raised his eyebrow in response. 

"Music," Paul said before leaning back in his chair, "I used to play the guitar and the piano, music was my thing other than martial arts". 

"I always wanted to play an instrument" Daryl told Paul, pushing his plate away to make room for his arms. 

"My mom forced me when I was little, something to do with intelligence abilities. But it became a passion of mine" Paul was reminiscing in his head. 

"Don't think I've got the rhythm to learn" Daryl said quietly. Paul offered to clean up and Daryl said he was going to shower. Paul ended up snuggling on the arm chair with Raven, who was getting bigger every day. She purred loudly as Paul tickled behind her ears. 

"She likes you" Daryl said, and Paul looked up. Paul's eyes widened as Daryl was holding and acoustic guitar.

"I knew there was one in the closet in my room, thought ya might like it" Daryl said and Paul managed to manoeuvre around Raven to get it. 

"It's in tune and everything!" Paul said after strumming a few of the chords. Daryl sat on the sofa, legs crossed and eyes steady on Paul. Paul was too engrossed in the guitar to realise though. 

"Any requests?" Paul laughed and Daryl shook his head.

"Play whatever" Daryl told him, and Paul positioned his fingers. Paul started to play a few chords of a song, and Daryl perked up as he actually recognised it. 

"Used to listen to this all the time" Daryl said quietly, as Paul started to play Creep by Radiohead. Paul smiled as he got into the first verse, quietly mumbling the lyrics. Once he got to the first chorus he started singing out loud, suddenly very self conscious of his voice. Paul finished the song and looked up to see Daryl watching him with an expression he couldn't read.

"You er- ya got a good voice" Daryl said, and Paul watched as the man bit at his thumbnail.

"Thank you, I think I'm a bit rusty though" Paul said, putting the guitar down next to him. 

"Don't stop, I like it" Daryl said, Paul barely heard it but he picked the guitar up anyway and began playing whatever songs came to his mind. Singing softly and occasionally looking up at Daryl who only tore his attention away from Paul a few times to pet Raven. Paul started to quietly sing the first verse of one of his favourite songs, Fake Plastic Trees. He looked up at Daryl at the start of the first chorus, locking eyes with him. 

'It wears her out  
 It wears her out  
 It wears her out  
 It wears her out 

She lives with a broken man  
 A cracked polystyrene man   
Who just crumbles and burns   
He used to do surgery   
For girls in the eighties  
 But gravity always wins 

And it wears him out   
It wears him out   
It wears him out   
Wears him out   
She looks like the real thing 

She tastes like the real thing  
 My fake plastic love   
But I can't help the feeling  
 I could blow through the ceiling  
 If I just turn and run 

And it wears me out   
It wears me out  
 It wears me out   
It wears me out 

And if I could be who you wanted  
 If I could be who you wanted  
 All the time   
All the time' 

Paul watched Daryl throughout most of the song, catching his eye plenty of times. Daryl had flushed a deep shade of red by the end of it. Paul could've sworn his eyes had welled up, but he wasn't going to mention it.

"You got a real good voice Paul" Daryl said quietly, his voice low but soft. 

"Thank you, I used to want to do this professionally, didn't work out" Paul put the guitar down, stretching out his arms. 

"Paul, I er- thank you" Daryl said.

"For what?" Paul eventually asked, after his voice stayed steady. 

"For getting me from that place, for putting up with my shit. Most would've told me to fuck off by now" Daryl said, his eyes sincere and face genuine. Paul felt a rising lump in his throat.

"You're all important to me Daryl, this is the first time since this shit show started I've felt welcomed. Not just someone's prop" Paul admitted and Daryl allowed a small smile. 

"Well, we all have a lot to thank you for" Daryl said and Paul smiled warmly at him. 

"I'm going to bed, I'll see you in the morning?" Daryl said in almost a question.

"I'll be up and ready" Paul said, watching as Daryl disappeared with Raven tucked under his arm.   
Paul felt a familiar but unnerving heaviness on his chest. He was falling for Daryl, hard and fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another short chapter i hate myself, it's going to start taking a different direction after this though so hopefully i can make them longer. thank u for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Jesus awoke early that morning, after getting more sleep than he had for a while. The night before replayed in his head, the way Daryl was watching him softly. The feeling he had gotten. He rubbed his hands over his face, he was so screwed. Daryl hadn't shown any romantic or sexual interest in anyone, let alone him. Why did Paul have to be so stupid? Paul shrugged off the thoughts, stretching as he stepped out of bed. He heard footsteps outside his room, his heart jumping in his chest. Today was going to be a long day. 

"Mornin'" Daryl grunted as Paul appeared downstairs. 

"Good morning" Paul said in return, and a cup of steaming coffee was placed in front of him. Paul decided to let it cool before trying to drink it. 

"You hungry?" Daryl asked, pulling out the cereal they had. 

"No thanks, I'm really starting to miss eggs. Hopefully we can get some chickens soon" Paul said, pulling his hair up into a bun as he spoke. He failed to realise Daryl was watching him closely, soft expression on his face. 

"Do you wanna join me for some um- hunting later? I can show ya how I catch shit" Daryl asked, quietly and awkwardly.

"Like a date Dixon," Paul joked but Daryl almost choked on his coffee, "I'm just kidding". Daryl rolled his eyes at this, but a hint of a smirk played on his lips. 

"I'd love to join you" Paul finally said, and this earned an actual smile from Daryl.

"I'll come get you when I'm going" Daryl told him and Paul nodded, before saying goodbye as Daryl walked out the front door. Paul watched him leave, his heart thumping at one hundred beats per minute. Paul was seriously screwed. He decided to let of some steam by training in the back garden. 

"All I can hear is loud grunting!" Tara said, appearing through the back gate. 

"I could've been doing anything in here Ms Chambler" Paul said, wiping his brow with the bottom of his shirt. 

"You have some dignity Rovia, why are you throwing yourself around your yard?" Tara asked. 

"Letting off some steam before I go hunting" Paul told her.

"Hunting? You mean with Daryl?" Tara's jaw was open again, and Paul tapped it with his index finger to get her to shut it.

"Listen Jesus, Eugene once asked and Daryl grunted a sharp no in his general direction, and that was him being nice" Tara laughed. Paul shrugged and then he heard the back door open.

"Oh Tara" Daryl said and Tara waved at him. 

"I'll leave you two, see you both at Rick's tonight" Tara said and Paul watched her in confusion. 

"Rick's?" Paul asked Daryl. 

"Some gathering, you don't have to go if ya don't like" Daryl said. 

"No, I'm down of course. Do you know when we're next seeing Maggie and Sasha?" Paul asked, leaning against the kitchen side. Daryl still stiffened at the mention of her name. 

"Not sure, Maggie doesn't want to travel with little Hershel. Least that's what Carl says, he's always coming and going from that place" Daryl said, a smug smile on his face. Carl was a little rebellious when he wanted to be, he'd snuck into the Saviours compound with Paul for proof of that. Rick had hit the roof, even if it wasn't possible to ground a child in the apocalypse Rick had done so. Much to Carl's annoyance. He was a good kid though, his heart was set right. 

"Think 'Chone wants to see her soon though" Daryl told Paul as he gathered his crossbow and some rope into the bright orange backpack. 

"We goin'?" Daryl asked and Paul nodded, following Daryl out of the house. They left through the gates, Rosita eyeing them both with a quizzical but amused expression. 

"Ain't got no better business" Daryl grumbled quiet enough that Paul understood he wasn't meant to hear it. 

They stayed in the woods for an hour, collecting stuff from Daryl traps and then Daryl hushed Paul mid way through a ramble. Daryl's hand was on his shoulder and he was crouching down behind a large tree stump. Paul felt himself tingle with the contact, Daryl hadn't even touched anything properly. 

"Look" Daryl whispered, pointing with a steady finger towards a small deer. It looked completely oblivious of the pair, minding its own business. 

"Gonna shoot it, ya can look away if yer prefer" Daryl said positioning his crossbow on the stump, Paul watched his every move. How the muscles in his arm tense has he pulled an arrow into his crossbow, his bright blue eyes narrowing as he zoned in on the animal. Everything about him was intriguing and Paul needn't look away from the deer, his eyes were perfectly locked onto Daryl. Paul felt hot all of a sudden, his own chest swelling. He heard the deer fall and Daryl turned to look at his reaction, and Paul didn't tear his eyes away from the other mans face. Daryl didn't say anything for a minute, just watched Paul back. Then he cleared his throat and Paul snapped his eyes away, turning his attention to the deer. 

"Er- let's get it home" Daryl stood up quickly, mounting his crossbow on his back and practically flying towards the deer. Paul couldn't quite calm himself, he'd seen something in Daryl's eyes. Nothing like he'd ever seen from the other man. 

*

"Good evening," Tara said as she joined Paul on the coach, " you seem different tonight". Her tone was so full of care it made Paul smile. Maggie and Sasha had treated Paul with such warmth when they met him, but Paul hadn't expected their entire family to. The word family was the only way you could describe these people, they loved each other and protected each other over everyone. Paul had needed that since the start and finally having people who don't just use him because he's a good fighter or people listen to him, meant more to him than he'd like to admit. Paul was interrupted from his thoughts when Rick brought down a guitar. 

"Can anyone play?" Rick said, laughing to himself. He'd consumed a few too many drinks that night and he looked rather merry. Paul didn't say anything, eyes searching the room.

"Paul can play, and he sings" Daryl piped up. Rick looked puzzled for second before he turned to Paul.

"So used to everyone calling you Jesus" Rick said with a knowing tone, passing the guitar over.

"I don't even know what to play" Paul chuckled, testing out the guitar strings. 

"Something everyone knows" Rosita said from across the room. Paul started the chords, and let his voice take over. 

'Wise men say  
Only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
Shall I stay?  
Would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you?

Like a river flows  
Surely to the sea  
Darling, so it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Take my hand,  
Take my whole life, too  
For I can't help falling in love with you

Like a river flows  
Surely to the sea  
Darling, so it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Take my hand,  
Take my whole life, too  
For I can't help falling in love with you  
For I can't help falling in love with you'

Paul finished and a round of applause came from the group, Tara wolf whistling and Eric pretending to swoon. Paul laughed, shaking his head at the group. He looked up at Daryl, who had a large smile of his face. It was the first time Paul had ever seen a smile like that from Daryl, he thought to himself.  
Paul played a few more songs before retiring and a long game of charades started. Paul ended up stumbling home slightly tipsy and very happy, a slower Daryl trailing behind him. Cigarette dangling out his mouth. They sat on the porch until Daryl finished, Paul watching the stars. 

"Can you believe how tiny the Earth really is compared to the billions of galaxies out there?" Paul said and Daryl snorted.

"Ya really are drunk" Daryl chuckled, before putting out his cigarette and helping Paul up. Their hands intertwined as Daryl helped him into the house, and neither of them moved them. Even if Daryl had stiffened at the contact. Something electric went through Paul, and he leant into Daryl's side slightly. Daryl helped him onto the couch before leaving and returning with some water.

"You'll need that fer the mornin'" Daryl said and Paul giggled, sipping the water. They sat in the quiet, before Raven meowed loudly and hopped into Daryl's lap. 

"Paul," Daryl said and Paul turned to him, "yer a good person to this family y'know and er- ya already mean a lot to m- us. Just so you know". Daryl was blushing and Paul's head went fuzzy. 

"M'glad I found you all," Paul smiled, "first people I've been able to call family for a long time. Even before" Paul hiccuped. Daryl didn't question his words, just watched him with eyes that seemed to understand.  
Paul eventually ended up lying down and curling up on the couch, Daryl still hadn't moved when sleep took over Paul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this update took forever im sorry!! hope u enjoy X


	7. Chapter 7

Paul wiped the sweat from his brow, cleaning his knife on a hankerchief. More walkers then anticipated had interrupted his, Tara, Daryl and Rick's run. They'd found a hardware store and Eugene had given them a list. They weren't expecting the twenty plus walkers to come piling out. 

"You okay? Ya ain't hurt?" Daryl asked with genuine care, as Paul leant against the wall to get his breath back.

"I'm good, are you okay?" Paul asked and Daryl nodded. Tara smiled smugly from behind Daryl and Paul rolled his eyes at her. They ended up getting everything on Eugene's list after what felt like hours of work, more walkers appearing at separate intervals. 

"I don't know if there's enough room?" Tara said, eyeing the trucks back seats that were full. 

"Paul can get on the back of the bike" Daryl said. 

"Sounds good, we'll meet you back at home" Rick said as he got in the drivers seat, Tara pretending to swoon before getting into the passengers seat. Paul flipped her off. 

"Hold on, yer hair might go everywhere" Daryl said, as he mounted the bike and gestured for Paul to get on behind him. The contact was going to kill Paul, but he bared it to get home. Paul got on behind Daryl, wrapping his arms around the other mans waist. He felt him stiffen, as did Paul. The ride home was quick, probably due to Daryl speeding home. They beat Rick and Tara, and Daryl mumbled something about getting washed. Paul waited for the other pair, helping them with all the stuff they'd collected. Paul still felt uneasy, and Tara told him to go home half way through.   
Paul found Daryl on the back porch, box of cigarettes next to him. 

"Daryl I erm- I'm sorry if I did anything wrong" Paul said quietly, keeping his distance from the man. Daryl turned to him, face red and cigarette being fiddled between his fingers. 

"Wasn't you" Daryl said bluntly. Paul didn't think a conversation was going to come of this.

"I got weird, s'my fault" Daryl carried on, not breaking eye contact for once. 

"Got weird?" Paul questioned, sitting down next to him. 

"I just, haven't been close to anyone and I er- doesn't matter, just ain't your fault" Daryl's voice was low and quiet. 

"Daryl, I care so well- just please tell me if something's wrong" Paul went to turn around but Daryl cleared his throat.

"We got any of that scotch left?" Daryl asked, and Paul chuckled to himself. 

"Let's see".

Paul was tipsy again, his face hot and stupid giggles flowing from his mouth repeatedly. Daryl was drunk also, this was the first time he'd seen the man so relaxed.

"Tell me something about you" Paul said, leaning forward to give Daryl his undivided attention. 

"What do you want to know?" Daryl slipped back into his seat, arm resting on the back. His bicep bulged, Paul could barely tear his eyes away. 

"Whatever you please" Paul said. Daryl seemed to ponder for a minute, biting on his bottom lip. 

"Can play the piano 'cause my teacher taught me in secret. Thought it could be a way to get me out of my shell" Daryl said the last part with quotations marks.

"Out of your shell?" Paul questioned further, hoping he wasn't being to intrusive. 

"Was always a quiet kid, kept out of the way. Had to be like that" Daryl said, his hair covering his eyes. 

"Now that's something I can see" Paul said, his voice laced with softness. He almost laughed at how he sounded. Being completely invested in a guy who despite living with he still barely knew was typical of Paul. 

"I wanna know something 'bout you" Daryl replied with.

"Um- I used to be a book hoarder but I lost them all after the shit hit the fan" Paul said, giggling at his euphemism. Daryl smiled, pushing his hair away from his eyes again. Paul loved Daryl's eyes, they were a soft blue that sparkled when he truly smiled.

"You have nice eyes" Paul's mouth seemed to work without his brain. Daryl blushed a heavy shade of red at the compliment, but didn't shy away as he usually would. 

"You have always interested me Daryl, I can't get over how wrapped up in you I am" Paul said but he realised he was saying to much. It was his turn to look away now, but he felt a gentle touch on his hand that was placed on the table. 

"You er- don't need to go all shy," Daryl said with his hand still atop of Paul's, "I like what you're saying. I mean, well I like you Paul" Daryl stuttered out, and Paul's heart did a somersault. 

"I like you too Daryl" Paul said and the topic of conversation was dropped as they moved onto something else. But Paul couldn't calm the nervous bubble that had risen in his stomach, he was falling too hard for Daryl. But was there a chance that feelings could be returned? Paul wouldn't let himself get his hopes up, but he saw something different in Daryl that made his brain whir with confusion.

***

A trip to Alexandria was organised in the next few days and Jesus joined Rick, Daryl, Michonne, Tara and Carl and Judith. Rosita and Eugene were on a week run and Aaron had taken Eric to the Kingdom for the first time. Hershel Jr was a bundle of joy, and Maggie seemed to be improving. She was smiling and Sasha told him she rarely got upset anymore. She also said Maggie would take Hershel down to Glenn's grave often, they'd sit there and she'd tell him stories. 

"It's great to see y'all, let's get some food" Maggie adjusted Hershel and Paul watched as Daryl looked at them both intently, a soft smile on his face. 

"He's got a mop of dark hair" Daryl said and Maggie gestured for Daryl to hold him. Daryl seemed to comply a lot easier that time.

"Hey Hershel" Daryl said, in a soft voice that made Paul's stomach flip. A smile cracked onto Daryl's face and he looked up, making eye contact with Paul. Daryl looked happy, his eyes sparkling brightly. The others had walked ahead, and Paul started towards the kitchen. 

"You're a natural" Paul said and Daryl huffed a small laugh.

"Never had any of my own" Daryl said, shifting Hershel so they were both more comfortable. Paul could see him as a Dad, his own brood of Dixon's. It made Paul's heart ache. 

"He'll need a feed, do you want me to take him?" Maggie asked and Daryl politely asked for the bottle instead. It warmed Paul to see Daryl finally allowing himself to be open with Maggie, after the guilt that wore him down before. They all ate together, smiles and laughter filling the large kitchen. Daryl had finally given Hershel back to Maggie, but every now and then would make faces and attempt to make the baby giggle. 

"You're only staying the one night?" Sasha asked the group and they nodded. 

"Eugene's got plans we're going to get together soon, expanding Alexandria is the plan from now" Rick said. 

Despite their stay being short, it fulfilled any queries Paul had. Hilltop was thriving under the girls leadership, Enid looked happy and healthy. This place was special to him and he was proud to see Maggie and Sasha running it so well. They'd even began self defence classes which were much overdue for the residents. Everyone was equipped for any troubles they may face in the future, but Paul had his hopes high that maybe now they could all live instead of simply surviving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is even shorter than the last but i really wanted to update!! next update is going to hopefully be soon but college work is stressful so I'm sorry if they aren't frequent. also thank you everyone for reading my little story, kudos and comments don't go unseen!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !! i haven't edited this yet so ignore any typos !!

Paul woke early in the morning, the sounds of Daryl making breakfast coming from upstairs. He knew what he could smell. 

"Are they eggs?" Paul hadn't even bothered to put a shirt on, just padded down in his sweatpants and plonked himself down on a stool.

"Mentioned something to Maggie 'bout you wanting them" Daryl said as he turned around, and Paul watched as he froze for a second but shook himself out of whatever stopped him. 

"You shouldn't have" Paul said, watching Daryl has he plated up two helping of eggs on.

"Ain't no trouble, getting them home was a nightmare though" Daryl chuckled. They sat together at their dining table, Paul making some noises at how good the eggs were. 

"I have missed these far too much, thank you again" Paul said, finally pushing his plate away. Daryl stood up to wash the plates but Paul stopped him to do it himself. 

"Paul, do ya maybe wanna come out with me again? I'm just gonna see what I can find, can teach you to use that" Daryl pointed to his crossbow behind him. Paul had watch duty later on but no plans for the rest of the day. 

"That would be great, do I have time to shower first?" Paul asked and Daryl nodded, before pulling out his cigarettes and leaving Paul to shower. 

 

They headed out about twenty minutes after, sack and crossbow in tow. Paul only carried knives on him to go out into the woods surrounding, he didn't like guns that much anyway. 

"Do you wanna try this on a tree first?" Daryl asked as he pulled his crossbow off his back. Paul nodded, so Daryl went to a large tree so make a make shift target. It was a circle carved with his knife. When he returned he passed Paul the crossbow and Paul attempted to hold it how he had watched Daryl do plenty of times. He only realised he was doing it very wrong when he heard quiet giggling next to him. 

"Don't laugh at me" Paul joked and the giggles stifled, but he turned to see a very smug looking Daryl. 

"Come 'ere" Daryl said, getting close to adjust Paul's grip. His hands then travelled to Paul's hips to turn him in the right position. Paul involuntarily tensed up, his body electrifying at the contact. Daryl was quiet, a thoughtful look on his face. 

"Should um- should work if you do it now. You know how to do it?" Daryl asked, his voice low and quiet. Paul nodded, gulping down the air that was caught in his throat. He fired, missing the target but still managing to hit the tree.

"Told you" Daryl smiled, his eyes sparkling as he looked at Paul. 

"I've got an expert teacher, that's why" Paul said to Daryl and he blushed a shade of pink. Paul loved that. 

"Let's get some food, Rick wants some squirrel" Daryl said, and Paul handed him the crossbow as they began hunting. 

They managed to get lots of squirrel and even a rabbit, which Daryl kept for them. Rick insisted on them coming over for dinner, apparently Tara had something to announce. Paul saw her in the afternoon, a huge smile decorating her beautiful face.

"I have a feeling I know exactly what you're going to say" Paul said to her and she winked, both of them heading to Rick's. The table was full again, Daryl bouncing Judith on his knee as she giggled loudly. 

"She's getting big, she'll need a bike soon" Daryl commented and Michonne shook her head.

"Give her a few years, I wouldn't even trust Carl on one yet" Michonne said, and Carl mocked being offended. 

"So guys, I have an announcement" Tara stood up during dinner, smiling brightly. 

"Me and Rosita are together" she said. Paul wasn't sure if they were expecting shocked faces, but each and every one of them had seen it coming for a while now.

"About time" Eugene said, causing everyone to laugh. 

"I'm happy for the both of you" Paul said, raising his glass. The rest of the table did and Tara sat down, her and Rosita thanking everyone. They all began eating and chatting again but Paul couldn't stop watching Daryl. When he first brought Daryl to Alexandria, situations like this he openly avoided. But now he sat playing with Judith and conversing with everyone, a small smile on his face. Paul was happy, Daryl made Paul happy. Michonne went to clear up and Paul offered to help her, not wanting her to do it all by herself. 

"I want to thank you Jesus" Michonne said, as he dried up the last plate she passed him.

"It's not bother, didn't want you to do this yourself" he said. 

"Not for this," she chuckled, "for Daryl". Paul looked her with a quizzical expression. 

"He's happy, we rarely see him this way. It can only be one persons impact" she said, drying her hands before patting Paul on the shoulder. She then decided that wasn't enough, pulling him in for a hug which he returned. Her words moved Paul, his chest full and his eyes becoming watery. A family was all he wanted from the start, and now he had a big one who were full of love, dedication and protection. 

Paul and Daryl walked home together, both of them in a comfortable silence. Michonne's words still on his mind. 

"Thank you Daryl" Paul said once they were inside. 

"For everything you've done, I've never had much of a family and you let me into your home and your family as well" Paul said, turning to face Daryl

"Should be me thanking you, you got me from that place. Got me home, protected Maggie and Sasha with your life. I've got much more to owe you for," Daryl told him, "and this is your home as much as it's mine". Daryl gestured around him. A warm smile graced Paul's face, and only then he realised the proximity between them. Paul was so in love with this man that stood before him it made his body ache. 

"I'm going to go to bed" Paul said, as he yawned. He watched as Daryl studied him, and then made the impulsive decision to plant a small kiss on Daryl's cheek. It was nothing more, but Daryl hadn't pushed him away or reacted badly. He'd blushed and continued to watch Paul.

"Goodnight Paul" Daryl whispered, and Paul softly smiled before leaving the other man to get some sleep.

*

Paul's guard duty was dragging, he had already read four chapters of a book Eric had let him borrow and the sun had distracted him too much. His thoughts were also elsewhere entirely. Daryl had been different since the other night, not a bad different just something Paul couldn't grasp. 

"Hi Jesus" Tara said as she appeared at the top of the ladder.

"What did I do to deserve your presence today Miss Chambler?" Paul said, and she laughed at him. 

"I wanted to chat," she said and her face told a story for her, "so Daryl?".

"Yes Tara, my stupid little crush has developed into something far worse" he said, blushing and turning away from her. 

"What's happened?" She seemed excited.

"I said goodnight the other day, and impulsively kissed him on the cheek" he hadn't even started and her jaw had already dropped open.

"And he didn't react, he just said goodnight in this soft quiet voice" he finished and she made a weird noise of excitement. 

"That's a good sign! Also I've seen the way he looks at you Paul, think we all have actually" she smirked. 

"Shut up" Paul joked, but his heart had jumped at her words.

"Just approach it, it took me far too long to do it with Rosita" she said seriously. 

"I don't want to freak him out, I've finally found people that make me feel like family. I don't want to ruin it" Paul told her, and she pulled him in for a hug.

"Go home now you, I'll take over" she said, and he thanked her. Daryl wasn't in when he got home, but Raven was meowing at her food bowl so he gave her some biscuits. She returned to him after eating them, cuddling up on his lap as he opened his book.

"Paul," he heard Daryl's voice before he saw him, "wake up". A hand shook his shoulder lightly, stirring him awake. Raven was watching him from the couch and Daryl eyed him. His book was next to him, book mark placed wherever he finished off.

"You fell asleep with it open, didn't want you to lose your page" Daryl said. 

"I didn't realise I even fell asleep" Paul stretched out, his arms clicking as he did. Daryl was heating soup on the job, opening the cupboard to find the two baguettes they'd saved. 

"It's not much" Daryl said once he had dished out the soup.

"It's food" Paul smiled, and he ate quickly. 

"Paul, can I ask you something?" Daryl said quietly. Paul nodded, wiping his beard with a napkin.

"Something you said, about not having a family before. Do you mean before this as well?" Daryl asked, Paul hadn't expected a question like this. 

"My parents, they were- well they didn't agree with who I was. I was never interested in being a doctor, or a teacher, or a business man. They knew that from the start. They were also very religious, you can probably imagine their reaction when I told them I was gay" Paul said, playing with his spoon. 

"I was a walking contradiction of everything they wanted their eldest son to be, that's why I moved away" he told Daryl. Daryl watched him for as second, looking like he was deciding what to say.

"My family were never anything good either. Mama died when I was five, Pops was an alcoholic and my brother Merle- er, he's always been a piece of shit and it took me meeting people like Rick and... Glenn to get that" Daryl opened up, Paul had never heard of anything from Daryl's past.

"We both needed a family like this then" Paul said and Daryl nodded. They cleaned up together, Paul even joined Daryl for a smoke before both of them went their separate ways for bed.

Paul was jolted awake by a loud shout, he knew what is was this time. It hadn't happened in a while. He rushed to Daryl's room, to see the man awake and face as white as snow. 

"You- you're safe" Daryl stuttered out, staring at Paul. 

"I'm here, you're okay" Paul quickly sat by Daryl's bed. 

"Saw you- you were hurt, couldn't get to you in time. Couldn't get you from that place" Paul didn't know what he was saying but Daryl reached out his hands to put them on Paul's cheeks. His face heated at the contact, eyes securely on Daryl's. 

"Thought you were gone" Daryl sighed and let his hands drop and Paul caught one, holding it in his own.

"I'm here; I'll always be here" Paul soothed him, Daryl's face finally softening. Paul stayed for awhile, stroking his thumb over Daryl's knuckles repeatedly. Daryl had mentioned him not being safe, Daryl had had a nightmare about him. 

"Do you want me to go?" Paul asked, but Daryl shook his head. He seemed to be calmed by Paul's presence.

"Like it when you're here" Daryl said, his voice lazy and quiet. Paul had moved to sit next to him, leaning against the headboard as Daryl finally fell back asleep. Paul stayed with him, feeling sleep come to him as well as he stayed sat against the headboard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is longer thank god. it's also very soft, i just love paul rovia and daryl dixon a lot


	9. Chapter 9

Paul opened his eyes to an unfamiliar setting, and the sound of light snoring next to him. He sat up, eyes zoning in on the sleeping Daryl next to him. Then last night came back to him. He moved from the bed as softly as he could, his heart racing. Daryl had dreamed about him; something about Paul not being safe. He was so shaken by it, it made Paul feel unnerved. 

"Paul" he heard Daryl's voice as he was about to leave. He turned to see the man looking soft, hair in all directions and eyes puffy from sleep. 

"I didn't know if you wanted- I can make breakfast" Paul didn't know what to say to him. Was he overstepping any boundaries? Daryl had asked him to stay but he was also half asleep and scared when he had.

"I told you to stay, it's okay" Daryl sat up now, leaning against the headboard. 

"M'sorry if I scared ya last night" Daryl said, and Paul moved to sit at the end of the bed in front of Daryl. 

"You didn't scare me" Paul reassured the man. Daryl looked up at him, eyes sparkling but his face seemed concerned. 

"If you want to talk about it, you can. Even if it's not with me" Paul told him, placing his hand over Daryl's. Daryl watched his hand, before deciding to stroke a thumb over Paul's palm.

"You calmed me down instantly, as soon as I saw you were safe" Daryl admitted. 

"Safe?" Paul questioned, hoping he wasn't being too intrusive. 

"I dreamed of you, you were in that cell. I couldn't get you out in time, they hurt you Paul" Daryl was speaking quickly, avoiding eye contact with Paul. Paul shuffled forward stroking the mans arm. 

"Is it okay if I hug you?" Paul asked and Daryl looked up at him, nodding slowly. Paul pulled the man into a hug, arms wrapped around his back. Daryl stiffened slightly at first, but he finally softened into the hug. 

"I'm safe and I'm here as long as you need me" Paul said quietly, pulling back from the man and placing a hand on his shoulder. Daryl didn't say anything, just bit the inside of his lip whilst looking at Paul cautiously. 

"I'll go make some breakfast, come down whenever you're ready" Paul said, patting Daryl's shoulder lightly before leaving his room. He made breakfast quickly, joined by Daryl just as he was plating it up. Scrambled eggs, they'd go out of date if they left them too long. Daryl was showered and dressed, a more relaxed look on his face now. 

"Eggs again" Paul said, sliding Daryl's plate over the island. Daryl smiled and began eating, avoiding Paul's gaze. 

"I have-"

"I'm going to-" they both started to talk at the same time, and awkward tension between them. Paul gestured for Daryl to go first.

"I'm gonna go see Aaron, check on his bike" Daryl said, finishing his eggs in record time. 

"Oh okay, I was just saying I have watch again later so I'm not sure when I'll see you" Paul said, taking the plates to wash up. Daryl nodded and then left with a swift goodbye. Paul needed to shower, he had too much tension. 

 

"Afternoon Rovia" Rosita said as he appeared to take her place. Paul sent a careful smile her place, the shower and nap he had earlier didn't help the tension he felt. 

"What's up?" She said, sitting down next to him. 

"I'm an idiot" Paul said, finally allowing himself to get upset. 

"Hey, come here" she tucked his under her arm as he looked out over the wall. 

"I don't want him to push my away Rosita, I'm too far in" he said quietly, looking up at her. She pressed her cheek into his hair, pulling him tighter. 

"I almost did it with Tara, I was a mess and she helped me but I didn't allow myself to see that properly. Daryl's complex, we all know that, but his heart is in the right place" she told him. Paul sighed, leaning against her. 

"Oh Rosita, Rosita let down your hair" they then heard Tara shout in mock British accent. They both erupted into laughter, and when they appeared she was laughing with them. 

"Good afternoon Jesus, can I have my fair lady back now?" she asked, keeping up with the British accent and accompanying it with a bow. 

"Of course, your knight in shining armour is here" Paul said, smiling at Rosita. 

"Talk to him, or us if you need to. Lots of love" Rosita said, before disappearing down the ladder. Paul's watch went slowly, nothing eventful happened. The occasional walker stumbled by but got caught on the large wooden poles used to protect. He heard the ladder squeak about halfway through and Daryl was joining him, balancing two flasks.

"Didn't expect to see you" Paul said whilst Daryl sat down next to him. 

"Bought you some soup" Daryl passed one of the flasks to him. 

"You're joining me?" Paul asked.

"What does it look like," Daryl smirked, "ain't got nothing better to do". Paul pretended to be offended by the comment, but he smiled into his flask to hide his blush.

"Paul, m'sorry if I was blunt this mornin'. I ain't ever been like this with someone, s'just new" Daryl said quietly. Paul let his words sink in for a minute, been like this? Did he mean open? Paul knew full well Carol, Rick and Aaron knew quiet a lot about Daryl. 'Just approach it', Tara's words from the other day echoed in Paul's head. But what if Paul was seeing this completely wrong? If Daryl wasn't interested, rather just needed someone to open up to. Then Paul would be left hurt. 

"Daryl, I'm going to say something and I don't know how you're going to react but I need to tell you" Paul finally plucked up the courage to say, placing his flask next to him and turning towards the other man. This earned Daryl's attention properly, his own flask put down next to him.

"You will have every reason to turn and run but I have these feelings for you Daryl that I really can't ignore. They're weighing me down and everyday I'm worried that I'll say something stupid. But you are a kind, amazing person and I'm an idiot but I can't help but fall for you" Paul's mouth worked quicker than his brain, his words coming in a jumbled mess. Daryl looked at him, his eyes wide in shock and his face red. Paul started to feel stupid, he really had messed this up. He turned away, his eyes starting to well up. What if he lost this all? He couldn't go back to how it was before. Then he felt a hand on his face, soft and gentle but enough to turn his head back to face Daryl. 

"Ya getting upset fer? Didn't even give me a chance to respond" Daryl said with a small laugh, leaning forward slightly. Paul looked at him, Daryl's eyes were full of care.

"Been speaking to Aaron recently, 'bout who ya like and shit. Made me realise that I didn't just wanna be friends with you Paul" Daryl said, Paul's name sounded so lovely coming from him. Paul rested his forehead against Daryl's, his heart racing. 

"See I have my own gay guru also" Paul attempted to make a light joke, Daryl let a laugh tumble from him. Paul's eyes flickered down to Daryl's mouth, then back up to eyes that were watching him. 

"Can I-?" Paul went to ask, but he felt the soft push of lips over his own. Paul was taken aback, not sure what to do. Daryl pulled back, eyes searching Paul's face for confirmation it was okay. Paul nodded slightly and Daryl leant forward to kiss him again, deepening the kiss. Daryl's hand slipped around Paul's neck, them only pulling away for a second to get air. 

"Been wanting to do that fer a while" Daryl said, a deep blush decorating his soft face. 

"As have I" Paul said back, then they heard the ladder creek. Daryl didn't move away from Paul, kept close but not so it was obvious anything had happened. 

"I have arrived to rid you of your duties- oh hello Daryl" Eugene said, waving at them both. Daryl said a small hello, and Paul smiled widely at him.

"Evening Eugene, see you later" Paul said, standing up with his flask and following Daryl down the ladder. They arrived home, Paul not knowing what to do with himself. 

"Do ya maybe wanna stay in uh- my room?" Daryl asked quietly, Paul felt himself smile. 

"Of course" Paul said, and Daryl started up the stairs. Paul followed, popping in his rooms for his sweatpants and a t shirt. 

"Do you want me to get changed here or-?" Paul asked, he didn't know where he stood with Daryl and he needed to take it slowly so not to push him away. 

"M'going to the bathroom, get changed wherever you like" Daryl said, smiling at Paul as he closed the door. Paul finally allowed himself to breathe properly, his heart rate had increased by 100 beats per second. He felt light-headed, but in a good way. He changed quickly, then sat on the side of the bed he knew Daryl never slept on. Daryl come out of the bathroom soon after, in a black t shirt that was tight against his broad shoulders and his plaid pyjama bottoms. 

"I'd say ya can sleep like that but I reckon it ain't comfy" Daryl laughed at Paul's awkward sit/lean position. Paul giggled at his comment, tucking his legs under the covers and fluffing the pillows up. Daryl did the same, leaning on his elbow to watch Paul.

"Tell me if anythings going to quickly or I make you uncomfortable" Paul told Daryl and the man nodded.

"Like this, like it when you're here" Daryl sounded sleepy, Paul was so endeared by that. Daryl flicked off the lamp, only the light from the moon lit up the room. They both manoeuvred to get more comfy. Paul didn't know where to put himself, but eventually Daryl draped an arm over Paul's stomach and Paul cuddled into his side. He finally heard the soft snores from Daryl, and that's when he eventually fell asleep himself. 

He woke up to the sun spilling into the room, a heat on his side that felt unfamiliar. That's when he felt the breath tickling his ear. Daryl was still sound asleep next to him, his face resting on Paul's shoulder and arm wrapped around his waist. Paul didn't want to move, just listened to Daryl's breathing and felt himself smiling. Daryl moved slightly, his arm stretching out. A soft grunt fell from him, and Paul looked down to see sparkling eyes opening. 

"Um- morning" Paul smiled and Daryl smiled back. 

"Mornin'" Daryl said, adjusting himself only slightly, his arm still resting on Paul's stomach. 

"Is it okay if I-?"

"Stop asking" Daryl said, leaning up to plant a kiss on Paul's mouth. 

"Morning breath" Paul joked, and Daryl leant his head down before laughing into Paul's shoulder. 

"We should get up, I don't even know the time" Paul said, and Daryl shifted to allow Paul to sit up. Paul almost pulled himself back towards the contact, already missing it. 

"Let's get some breakfast" Daryl said, stretching out and getting out of bed. Gesturing for Paul to come with him. 

"Pancakes?" Daryl asked and Paul smiled excitedly. 

"I haven't had pancakes in forever" Paul said, following Daryl downstairs. They cooked and ate together, Paul making Daryl laugh by getting flour in his beard. Paul responded by flicking some towards Daryl and covering the entire kitchen in flour in the process.

"Oh hello you two" Aaron said, after walking in through the front door. Paul was removing some flour from Daryl's hair, Daryl blushing as he did so. 

"I just came to check if you're still up for helping me with the bike today, if you're not busy" Aaron said and Paul caught Daryl rolling his eyes. 

"I'll be over soon" Daryl said and Aaron said his goodbyes before leaving them. 

"Go get showered, I'll clean up" Paul told Daryl, and Daryl planted a swift kiss on his cheek before disappearing upstairs. Paul cleaned up the kitchen and put away plates and anything they used. He was just finishing when Daryl came back downstairs, hair wet from the shower. 

"I'll see you later?" Daryl asked.

"Haven't got a shift today so I'll be here, but we have that run tomorrow don't we?" Paul said and Daryl nodded. Paul moved in front of Daryl and hooked an arm around his neck to kiss him. 

"Have fun" Paul said, leaving Daryl red faced and making an awkward attempt to act chill. Daryl left with an awkward wave, and Paul felt his heart burst with fondness. Daryl hadn't reacted how Paul had expected, but it wasn't something he was going to complain about. Paul managed to get the house cleaned and visit Olivia for some food, he didn't know how much longer he could eat soup. He ended seeing Tara and chatting to her for a while, he didn't want to mention anything about Daryl yet. Paul didn't know what Daryl was comfortable with yet. He was itching to tell her, but he had respect for Daryl. 

He returned home to see Daryl playing with Raven on the floor with a shoe lace. She chased it around as he laughed her. 

"Good evening" Paul said and Daryl looked up at him with a large smile. 

"Aaron invited us for dinner if you want to go" Daryl said, pulling himself up off the ground. 

"Sounds good" Paul said, placing the food from Olivia on the kitchen counter. Paul changed into a white button up and some tighter pants he found, matching them with his usual boots. He pulled his hair into a bun, the shorter bits falling to the front of his face. He looked presentable. 

"You look uh- good" Daryl said when Paul returned downstairs, Daryl had changed his shirt but still opting for his usual wrapped up jeans. 

"Thank you, you don't look too bad yourself. Let's go get some spaghetti" Paul said, but Daryl caught his wrist before he opened the door and pulling him towards him lightly. Daryl took Paul's face in his hands and kissed him softly. Paul melted into it, allowing himself to kiss him back properly. 

"Now let's go" Daryl said and Paul followed behind with a fond smile. He loved Daryl more than he had previously realised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH GOD this is soft. idk if im rushing this or ive written daryl ooc but im happy with the pace of the fic


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is going to talk about daryl's abuse, just setting a warning just in case

Paul arrived home from his duty and found a seemingly empty house. He ventured upstairs to go and get ready for bed when he heard moving in Daryl's room. Opening the door to go see him, he stopped in tracks. Daryl's back was turned to him, large scars littered the entire surface. Daryl practically flew from his seat on the bed, turning his back away from Paul. 

"Daryl" Paul said quietly but Daryl threw on the closest t shirt and almost knocked Paul over with how fast he left the room.

"Daryl stop!" Paul shouted from the top of the stairs, Daryl was lacing up his boots.

"You should never have seen it" Daryl said quickly, his voice low and angry. 

"Daryl please stop this" Paul begged. 

"Nah, you ain't get to come here and get all this shit out of me!" Daryl shouted, eyes flaring and his face contorted with anger.

"What do you mean? Daryl stop now" Paul said, getting to the bottom of the stairs as Daryl shouldered his crossbow. 

"Just leave me the fuck alone Rovia!" Daryl shouted and left the house, slamming the door as he went. Raven hissed at the door, her fur standing on edge. Paul dragged his hands through his hair in exasperation. He felt himself crying before he even realised he was. He couldn't just leave it like that, he wasn't going to let this happen. The anger when Daryl has said 'Rovia' had come as a shock. Paul left the house and ran towards the gate he new Daryl was headed for.

"Daryl, where'd he go?" He breathed out to Rosita, who sent him a confused look. 

"That way, Jesus are you okay?" She asked, her voice full of care. 

"Just got to get to him" Jesus said, taking off in the direction she pointed. He searched for what felt like hours, it was probably only minutes. He finally found him, sat on a log and cigarette smoke flowing from his mouth.

"Daryl" Paul said quietly, not wanting to alarm him. 

"I thought I told you to leave me the fuck alone" he said, his voice betraying himself. 

"I couldn't, it's not- not good to leave you like this" Paul said.

"What would ya understand?" Daryl questioned, anger coming back to his voice.

"More than you'd think Daryl" Paul was annoyed now, but he had to keep himself calm. 

"Just leave" Daryl flicked his cigarette away.

"You don't get to do this to me" he snapped back.

"This? This ain't gonna work, don't you fucking see that. You- you know what you are, confident 'bout it as well! Me, I ain't ever allowed myself to accept it, used to get beat for looking at a man wrong. This ain't ever going to work Rovia, you should see that. Can't be with you, ever" Daryl was shouting again and Paul felt the air leave his lungs at his words. He didn't reply, didn't know how to. 

"So I suggest you go home and leave me alone" Daryl snapped, finishing this conversation. Still looking up at Paul. 

"Okay" Paul's choked out, his eyes were threatening to spill again and he wasn't going to do that here. He left him, making his way to Alexandria. He heard the moans before he saw the thing stumbling towards him, he pulled his knife out and drove it into the walkers head. He shouted as he pushed the thing away, letting the anger and upset pour out of him. He needed to get out of there, it was what was best. 

*

Maggie looked shocked and happy to see him arriving, but her face crumbled when he neared her.

"Oh c'mon, let's get you some food" she said, pulling him under her arm. Paul wouldn't let himself cry here, he was keeping it to himself. Maggie passed him some soup when they arrived in the kitchen, and then Paul started crying.

"I'm crying over soup!" Paul said, flapping his arms in exasperation. 

"Oh Jesus, what is it?" Maggie said, just as Sasha appeared with a radio. 

"He's here, um- I think he'll be staying for a bit" Sasha said, and Paul couldn't hear the voice on the other end. 

"I'm stupid that's what it is Maggie" he said, attempting to eat a spoonful of soup. But he didn't feel well, he just wanted to sleep. 

"Can I use my old trailer to sleep for a bit?" Paul asked.

"Of course, it's always waiting for you" she said, patting his shoulder and looking at him with care. He felt warm to be with her and Sasha, but he just didn't want to be around people at the moment. 

"He doesn't look okay, I'll talk to him when he's slept" Paul heard Maggie say to Sasha, who appeared as he was leaving. Paul said hello to people as he passed, faking a smile and his usual air and grace. Inside he felt awful, sleep may do him good. 

"Evening" Maggie said, giving Paul some bread and cheese.

"Not soup this time" Paul joked, eating a little bit before moving the plate away. 

"What's happened? You seemed happy last time I saw you" she asked, placing her hand over Paul's. Paul saw the glistening ring that was still placed on her ring finger. 

"Haven't felt this way for someone in a long time Maggie, I thought it could work but nothing ever seems to go well in a world like this" Paul said, his voice tired and quiet.

"Daryl?" Maggie asked and Paul nodded, "he takes time Paul, if anything happened he has to readjust. I haven't seen him be romantic with anyone since this started, he's a very inside and complex person. It doesn't mean he doesn't feel for you".

"He said it would never work, I should've known" Paul told her, resting his cheek on his hand.

"Don't give up all hope, he may come around. You can stay here as long as you need, it'll be nice to have you around again" Maggie told him, before planting a kiss on his forehead. 

"Now I gotta go check on my little man, holler if you need anything. And eat" she pointed to the cheese and bread before leaving Paul in his trailer. 

 

Paul stayed there three days, keeping busy by helping the girls with whatever they set him to do. Enid was growing more and more everyday, starting to look like less like a teenager. He helped with gardening, building, he even managed to get in on teaching some of the kids martial arts which made him giggle. They were really developing this place well, the residents were becoming acknowledged to what was outside of the walls and they had training that equipped them for any further troubles. Paul was glad he had left them in charge, he knew from the moment he brought them here they were going to make a difference for the better. After Gregory died, Maggie was the first to step up and rally everyone together with Sasha and Enid by her side. She was a natural born leader, Glenn would be proud. 

Paul heard a motorcycle before he saw Daryl roll through the gates with some of the others and he took off in the direction of his trailer before being spotted. 

"Jesus" Maggie said but Paul shook his head, leaving her. He slammed the door of his trailer shut behind him, not wanting to face Daryl despite missing him more than anything over the past few days. Paul wasn't ready to see him, he was but he couldn't tell himself that. 

"Jesus?" Tara had let herself in. 

"Oh hi, didn't see you come in?" He said, busying himself with something on the kitchen counter. 

"You left without saying goodbye, I mean that's not why we're here but I felt a little offended" she joked and Paul sighed, finally turning to look at her.

"God you look shit dude, Daryl's not looking much better. What happened with you two?" Tara said, Paul's stomach lurched at the mention of Daryl.

"Didn't work, doesn't matter. Why are you all here?" Paul changed the subject. Tara watched him with a careful eye for a second. 

"Rick wants us all up at the house" she said, before leading the way. On arriving, Paul stood out of the way and didn't dare to look in Daryl's direction. 

"Dwight visited me" Rick said. The room went tense and silent. 

"He wants to try and rebuild the Sanctuary as a better place, but he knows he'd need the help of others. He's aware of the tension and apprehension we all feel but he assured me that not one person feels the same way about Negan as they did before" Rick said, Michonne holding his hand as he spoke. 

"Ya just expect us to trust him?" Daryl spoke, he sounded tired. Paul still wouldn't look at him. 

"No, not at all. But the Sanctuary is big, along with our two communities, the Kingdom and Oceanside we could be very strong together" Michonne answered for Rick.

"He stood by and watched as some of family were killed" Rosita said, her voice bitter. Paul wasn't surprised at the groups reaction, Dwight had been Negan's right hand man. But he also had reason to hate Negan as they did. 

"Are you sure he can be trusted?" Maggie asked. 

"I don't know, but if we don't give it a try we'll never know" Rick said. 

"I've got faith in you, if anything seems as though it isn't right then deals are off. It has to start small for something between them. We'll wait to get the Kingdom and Oceanside involved" Maggie said and Paul smiled at her. She was strong, had lost so much but still come out of it fighting and willing to forgive to expand their survival. 

"I said that any meetings take place at our homes, no one goes to him. He agreed, understood the precautions we were taking but is willing to come to an agreement we're happy with" Rick told the group and although some may not fully like this situation everyone seemed to agree. 

"Remember, this could be good for us" Michonne said and then Maggie called for them all to get food whilst she got Hershel. 

"I'm going to finish gardening" Paul told Maggie after everyone had filed out. 

"You can't just avoid him Jesus" she sighed. 

"I can" was all he said, then he returned outside without another word. Truth was, he was too hurt and to face Daryl right now. It probably would've been the best thing, just to talk to him. Maybe they could build a friendship or even just make up but Paul's chest ached and he wasn't ready to face up to the argument they had. The words 'it ain't ever going to work' had replayed over and over in Paul's head, Daryl was right. Paul wasn't destined to fall in love, he'd seen that before. 

"You avoiding me?" He heard Daryl say from behind him. Paul dropped the gardening fork in surprise, cursing to himself. 

"Yes I am, now I just want to garden" Paul picked up the fork and carried on with what he was doing, aware Daryl was still standing behind him. 

"I wanted to apologise Paul" Daryl's voice was quiet, the way he said Paul's name made him ache.

"I forgive you" Paul still hadn't turned around, didn't want to see him.

"Just look at me Paul" Daryl begged from behind him; Paul allowed himself to stand up and face Daryl. He looked how Paul felt, exhausted. 

"I shouldn't have acted how I did, shouldn't have said what I said. Can't fucking think straight without you around, can't sleep, can't do nothing" Daryl's head dropped to the ground, his hands awkwardly at his sides. Paul was still so endeared by him but he was hurting. 

"You should never have started something you knew wasn't going to work" Paul said.

"I didn't mean what I said, was angry. Reckon this could work if I just- I just let you in" Daryl said and Paul was taken aback. 

"Come home? Let me sort this out?" Daryl asked and Paul looked down at the floor, then back up the house where everyone was getting ready to go. 

"Let me say goodbye" he said and a small smile appeared on Daryl's face. 

 

Paul returned home with them all, in the back of Tara's car rather than Daryl's bike. He didn't know where he stood with him one hundred percent, they were going to work that out hopefully.

"It was my Pops" Daryl said as he sat next to Paul on the couch. Daryl's back flashed through Paul's memory, his stomach dropped.

"Always had a temper, got worse when my Mama died and he hit the drink. Merle fucked off most of the time, left me to- to deal with his anger. Always kept it so no one could see" Daryl spilled out, hair covering his eyes. Paul steadied his hands to move Daryl's hair and caress his cheek, causing Daryl to turn to him. 

"I'm so sorry that happened to you, no one deserves it. I hope you see that" Paul said, the reassuring words he told himself after the emotional abuse his own parents had put him through. 

"Couldn't back then, was just a kid and I thought everything was my fault 'cause that's what Pops told me" Daryl sighed, leaning his head against Paul's hand for comfort. Paul imagine Daryl, young and afraid, thinking what happened was normal and he deserved it. It broke Paul's heart.

"You didn't deserve it, you never did and never will" Paul said, his voice quiet and caring. Daryl looked up at him, eyes cautious as they searched Paul's face. 

"You mean so much to me Daryl, please know that this doesn't change how I feel about you" he said, and Daryl leaned forward to plant a small kiss on Paul's cheek. 

"'Bout what I said in the woods, 'bout me being afraid of who I was. It's true, ain't something that's just going to go but I see how Tara, Rosita, Aaron and Eric are important to this family no matter who they love. Ain't gotta be scared like I was" Daryl said softly, his words making Paul smile.

"They'll all love you just the same as they do now" Paul replied. They sat together for a while, hands intertwined next to them. Paul felt the warmth he hadn't for the last few days, he realised than that home was wherever Daryl was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that was emotional wow, chapters will be a lot more light than this one from now on... hopefully X


	11. Chapter 11

Paul felt the sweat dripping down his forehead as he helped Rick carry the huge wooden plank to the truck, this run had turned out successful but it was tiring. 

"I'll go in and check for anything else" Paul said, as Daryl and Rick tied up what was left of the big materials. He ventured inside, heading to the side of the shop he hadn't checked. Then he heard distinct groans, so he pulled out his knife. A dozen walkers headed in his direction, he couldn't take them all. But that were all shuffling towards him, arms outstretched and moans collectively filling the place. 

"Help!" he shouted, drawing the walkers attention more as they came closer and closer. He stabbed into one of the walkers, pushing it into the others in an attempt to make them all stagger backwards. Had Daryl and Rick even heard him? He fought against them as best as he could, but they were surrounding him. That's when he heard the gun, and six fell in unison. Another three had arrows in their heads, and Paul managed to get rid off the two left.

"You okay? Ain't hurt? God what were ya doing?" Daryl pulled Paul close, checking for scratches and bites. Daryl seemed franctic. 

"It's okay, I'm okay" Paul said, placing a hand over Daryl's and looking at him. Daryl pushed the hair back from Paul's face, sighing heavily. 

"Don't do that again" Daryl said, scolding him like a parent. Paul chuckled and nodded. That's when Rick cleared his throat and the pair looked at him, his face covered in a smirk. 

"Shuddup" Daryl said, before taking Paul's hand and making his way back to the truck. Daryl got in the front with Rick, Paul taking the back seats to himself. He was tired after that run. 

"Paul, Paul wake up" Daryl shook him lightly, he had managed to fall asleep on the way back to Alexandria. He stretched out, Daryl smiling fondly at him. 

"Go home, it's okay we'll sort this shit out" Daryl said and Paul tried to complain but Daryl shook his head. 

"Okay, I'll see you in a bit" Paul said and Daryl shocked him by placing a quick kiss on his cheek, blushing afterwards. Paul caught Rick smiling at them from the corner of his eye. 

"See you at home" Paul said and left for home.

Daryl returned home when Paul was sat cross legged on the floor, humming to himself with his eyes closed.

"The hell are ya doing?" Daryl was giggling at Paul. 

"Meditating until you ruined it" Paul joked, rising from his position to join Daryl where he'd sat on the couch. 

"Play the guitar fer me?" Daryl asked and Paul grabbed the guitar from where it was leaning against the fireplace. 

"Any requests?" Paul asked, smirk on his face as he looked up at Daryl from the floor. 

"Do Elvis again" Daryl asked, so Paul complied.

'Wise men say only fools rush in   
But I can't help falling in love with you  
 Shall I stay   
Would it be a sin   
If I can't help falling in love with you 

Like a river flows surely to the sea  
 Darling so it goes   
Some things are meant to be   
Take my hand, take my whole life too  
 For I can't help falling in love with you 

Like a river flows surely to the sea  
 Darling so it goes  
Some things are meant to be   
Take my hand, take my whole life too  
 For I can't help falling in love with you  
 For I can't help falling in love with you'

He watched Daryl for the last few lines, his mouth moving along to the words. He lived the guitar when he was finishing, kneeling up to kiss Daryl softly. 

"Love it when you sing" Daryl said after Paul pulled away. Paul blushed, Daryl would always have this affect on him.   
They finally decided to cook together; making spaghetti after Daryl ran over to Aaron and Eric's and stole their recipe. Paul wished they had a radio, or some kind of music player. But Paul sang whatever stupid song came to his head, a massive rendition of Live and Let Die came during the cooking. Daryl laughed as Paul made an enthusiastic attempt at an air guitar. 

"You're an idiot" Daryl said, passing the spoon for Paul to taste the sauce once he had stopped thrashing his head around. 

"Tastes good, not as good as when they cook it but good for us" Paul said, draining the spaghetti in the sink. Paul had managed to get some wine from Olivia the other day, so they enjoyed a glass with their meal. Daryl's smile seemed brighter than Paul had ever seen it, it made his chest ache in the good way this time. He felt happy, as they chatted about anything. Conversation actually flowed between them, when weeks ago they could barely spit out two words to each other. They went upstairs, Paul hovering in his doorway as Daryl made his way to his bedroom. 

"Stay with me?" Daryl asked and Paul grabbed some clothes before following Daryl into his room. Paul got into his sweats and a t shirt, before watching Daryl with careful eyes as he played with the hem of his shirt.

"You don't have to get changed in front of me, but just know that nothing changes between us" Paul said softly and Daryl pulled on his jeans and replaced them with his plaid bottoms. He then disregarded his vest, hanging it on the chair in his room. Then his shirt was next, still turned towards Paul to avoid Paul seeing his back. It was okay, Paul wasn't going to force Daryl to do anything he didn't want. Daryl's shirt dropped to the floor and he walked over to the dresser to get a t shirt, his back towards Paul this time. Paul moved to stand behind him, hands outstretched as the littered over his back and shoulders. Daryl tensed, but Paul whispered soft words as he rubbed over Daryl's back. 

"I can stop" Paul said quietly, but Daryl shook his head. Paul kissed a spot on Daryl's shoulder and Daryl finally turned around to face him. 

"You're everything to me" Paul said, taking Daryl's left hand and lacing in with his own. Daryl smiled down at the smaller man, cupping his face with a light hand and planting a kiss on his lips. The kiss was gentle, nothing too eager or fiery but it still made Paul feel every emotion. 

"Let's go to sleep" Daryl said, forehead resting against Paul's. Daryl put on a black t shirt and they both got into bed together, Paul shuffling to get closer to Daryl. He tucked himself into the crook of Daryl's neck, snaking his arm around Daryl's waist and holding him. Daryl sighed, pulling Paul closer. Paul felt himself drift off into sleep, as Daryl placed a kiss on Paul's forehead and whispered, 

"I love you". 

*

The next few days went by without any drama, their runs uncovering places they hadn't found and places that had been completely cleared out. Eugene was making more and more plans, Rick being involved in a lot of them in hopes to really improve the standard of living at Alexandria. Daryl seemed happy, sometimes he got wary and Paul was okay with that. Paul knew Daryl wasn't going to ease into anything quickly, despite being such an emotionally driven person. This was new to him, and his past affected how easily he trusted. Paul didn't mention what he had heard a few nights ago, he'd wait for Daryl to say it when he was comfortable. 

"Who's that?" Paul asked, as he heard a car rolling towards the gates. 

"Dwight, where's Daryl?" Rick asked. Paul tensed, Daryl was out hunting but could be back any minute. Tara heard Dwight's name, her head snapping towards the gates that were now being opened. 

"Go home" Paul told her, but she shook her head at him. Dwight got out of the car, he was alone which was brave of him considering the circumstances. 

"Dwight" Rick said and Dwight nodded towards him. Paul moved next to Tara, who he saw was very uncomfortable and looked ready to kick off. Dwight looked towards Paul and Tara, then Paul saw Daryl walking through the gates. Daryl's face changed as soon as he saw Dwight. Dwight may have had something to do with Daryl's escape but the damage was done long before that. 

"Please go home, Rick has this" Paul told Tara and she actually listened this time, leaving in a hurry. She would be going to find Rosita. 

"You coulda mentioned he'd be here" Daryl said to Rick, he sounded angry. 

"It's a quick meeting" Rick said, trying to reassure Daryl. Paul knew it wasn't working.

"Let's go home, those will need sorting out" Paul said, Daryl turning towards him. Daryl seemed to waver for a minute, before walking towards Paul at a quick pace.

"You should have told them Rick" Paul said, following after Daryl moments afterwards. Daryl was angry, Paul hovered in the doorway. Raven hissed at the force Daryl slammed a glass down on the side, Paul was surprised it didn't shatter in his hand. 

"Daryl" Paul said softly. 

"Don't want him here, don't want him near my family" Daryl downed a large glass of water after speaking. 

"It'll be okay, you trust Rick don't you? So let him be the judge of how genuine Dwight is" Paul said, attempting to reassure him. Daryl sighed and turned towards Paul. Wrapping his arms around Daryl's waist, Paul rested his head on the man's chest to look up to him.

"Thank you" Daryl said, kissing Paul's forehead. Paul then leaned up to kiss Daryl on the lips, the kiss gentle and slow. There was a knock that ruined the moment and Paul sighed to himself before going to answer. 

"I'm so annoyed" Tara said, letting herself in. Daryl stayed leant against the kitchen counter, watching Paul. 

"Tara, he's here to make amends. You don't even need to talk to him, just trust Rick and Michonne to get something out of him that this community can benefit from" Paul told her and she leaned against the wall with a dramatic sigh.

"I need to find Rosita, if she sees him before I'm there..." Tara trailed off, waving goodbye to the pair as she left. Paul heard Daryl chuckle at her, before picking Raven up and tickling underneath her chin. Paul returned to him, tucking his arm around Daryl's waist and stroking behind Raven's ear. Raven meowed at Daryl so he let her down onto the floor and she ran away towards the couch to lie down. Daryl looked down at Paul, who was already watching him. Paul's heart swelled, he felt so much for this man. 

"I love you" Paul said, almost choking on his own words. Daryl stiffened for a second, and then observed the genuineness in Paul's demeanour. 

"I love you too" Daryl replied, pressing another gentle kiss on Paul's lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is going to be the second to last chapter aaaah, i sort of don't want this little fic to end but i already have another in the works so watch out for that. again thank you for reading. the kudos and comments are much appreciated X


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry it took so long to post i just really didn't want to part with my little fic!! here's the last chapter...  
> (also, its unedited!!)

Aaron passed Paul the spaghetti, Paul giving himself a serving before passing it onto Daryl. Daryl's hand lingered on Paul's for a minute and Paul blushed, smiling at him. Tara coughed loudly, she was next for the spaghetti. Paul looked up sharply at her and of course she had an awful smirk on her face. Paul shook his head, returning his gaze to Daryl afterwards. He was smiling fondly at Paul.   
The conversation flowed between the group until Daryl stood up, his chair scraping ungracefully on the floor as he did so.

"Um can I uh- say something?" Daryl said, his voice low and nervous. Paul looked up at him, his own hand touching Daryl's softly for a bit of reassurance. Paul didn't even know why Daryl was stood up. 

"Well I- I ain't know how to say this properly but I uh- well I finally found a family who accepts me and protects me, and even loves me. Didn't think that was possible, also didn't think it was possible to find someone who loved me in a different way. I guess, well I- I, what I'm trying to say is...," Daryl trailed off for a minute, looking down at Paul before lacing their fingers together tightly and taking in a large breath, "me and Paul are together".  
The table didn't seem shocked, rather most of them smiled widely at Daryl. 

"Finally! Rick you owe me I told you he'd be the one to tell us" Tara said, sticking her middle finger up at Rick playfully who started laughing at her. There were congratulations, and a few 'about times' from everyone but it was nice to see their reactions. Daryl still hadn't let go of Paul's hand and Paul didn't want him to. 

They finally walked home together, Paul giddy from happiness. 

"Thank you for tonight" Paul said and Daryl shrugged.

"Ain't really do any-"   
Paul cut him off with a kiss, one more physical than they're shared before. It was rougher, more needy. Daryl's hands were in Paul's hair as Paul moved them against the door that had been shut behind them. Daryl was a head taller than him, so Paul had to lift himself up. They kissed for what seemed like ages, their touches lingering not sure of each other's boundaries but the willingness to explore was there. 

"Daryl, Daryl can I say something?" Paul asked and Daryl nodded, looking down at him.

"This isn't about sex, or anything like that to me. I am genuinely here for you and you only, I don't care what we do or what we don't. I just want you to be comfortable" Paul said, allowing himself to look into those sparkling blue eyes he'd fallen for long ago. 

"Just want to be with you" Daryl said, kissing Paul again and intertwining their hands. Paul kissed his lips, then hesitated for a second before kissing down his jawline. This earned a small noise from Daryl that Paul had never heard. But he wanted to hear it again and again. 

"Do you want to go up to bed?" Paul asked, Daryl nodded eagerly. Daryl practically dislocated Paul's arm with how quickly he pulled him up the stairs. Paul giggled, his adrenaline heightening. Daryl made him feel floaty, happy, home. Everything Paul loved was right in front of him, he loved this man with everything he had. He pulled Daryl into another kiss and backed him up against the bed so Daryl sat down and he was between his legs.

"Never really-" Daryl said. 

"That's okay, we don't need to" Paul breathed out. 

"Want to, with you" Daryl said, playing with Paul's hair as he looked up into Paul's eyes. He looked innocent, so beautiful. Paul moved him back, to lie down on the bed as he planted soft kisses on the man's jawline. Daryl's breathing hitched as Paul reached his collarbone. 

"Is this okay? Tell me stop if not please" Paul said tenderly. 

"Paul, I want this" Daryl said, his voice heavy but full of love. 

"I just want you to be sure" Paul said, kissing Daryl lightly on the lips.

"M'sure Paul, I love you" Daryl said, the words still made Paul feel electric. 

"I love you" he said in return, then began with his shirt. Daryl had his off in a minute, Paul pushed him back down lightly to plant kisses down his stomach. Daryl's breathing quickened, Paul seemed to be having a good affect on him. They were undressed after a while of Paul kissing him softly, everywhere he possibly could. Paul ended up on his back with Daryl over him, Daryl intertwining their hands as they made love. Paul felt euphoric, everything about this was perfect. Daryl collapsed on top of him, both of them panting. Not really capable of words right now. Daryl scooted up the bed, pulling Paul into him.

"Love you so much Paul Rovia" Daryl whispered to him, Paul felt him plant a kiss on his forehead.

"I love you too Daryl Dixon" he said, adjusting himself to he could plant a kiss on his lips. Then they fell asleep, happy and in love. 

 

A disturbance woke Paul from his very heavy slumber, then he realised that Rick was stood in their bedroom. With Michonne and Tara behind him. Daryl was awakening as well. 

"God, we're sorry we just- shit" Rick said and Daryl flew up. Paul was cackling, tears leaving his eyes at the sight of his friends staring at them. 

"Ya gonna leave so I can get out of bed ya doofs!" Daryl shouted, launching a pillow at them. They all left, laughter leaving with them as they shut the door. Daryl looked to Paul, who was still trying to stop laughing. A smile cracked onto his face, the sunlight lighting him up so he looked ethereal. 

"Can't have any privacy in this place" Daryl said, a laugh following his statement. 

"It's kinda hot" Paul said and the look on Daryl's face caused him to laugh again. 

"I'm joking, but let's get dressed before they come up here again" Paul said, moving to kiss Daryl then to find some clothes.   
They returned downstairs to find Tara playing with Raven, Rick and Michonne talking in the kitchen.

"We're going to the Kingdom in a few days, see Carol, Morgan and Ezekiel. Sasha's coming, we're going to get some more trading up" Rick said, he still a smirk on his face. Tara looked up at Paul with a similar shit eating grin. 

"Assumed you'd want to come, introduce Jesus properly this time" Michonne said and Tara giggled on the floor. Paul rolled his eyes at them, Daryl shuffling awkwardly. 

"Sounds good," Daryl said gruffly, "why did that take three of you?". 

"Tara needed Jesus, Michonne was with me" Rick told him. 

"But we'll leave you, I'll talk to you later Rovia" Tara said, giving Raven one last stroke before standing up and leading the way for the three of them to leave.

"Did ya wanna go?" Daryl asked after they were clear of guests. Paul sat cross legged on the couch, Raven in his lap.

"Of course, I know how important Carol is to you" Paul said, looking over and smiling at Daryl. 

"Good, ya can ride with me if ya like? Ain't gonna freak out on you this time" Daryl said, sitting down next to Paul and taking his hand. Daryl did this a lot, it made Paul feel incredibly happy. 

*

Their trip to the Kingdom was good and Zeke greeted Paul with a warm hug. Carol bundled into Daryl, her arms wrapping him up in a tight hug.

"I have missed you more than anything" she said, scrunching his face. Paul smiled at them, Daryl seemed very comfortable around her. 

"This is Paul" Daryl said and Paul stepped closer to them. 

"I've met Jesus" Carol said, a hint of confusion on her face. 

"I mean- we're together" Daryl said, blushing as he spoke. Carol squealed and pulled them both into a tight hug. 

"This is- this is wonderful! Celebrations are in order, come on Zeke" Carol said and she led Zeke away to do whatever her idea of a celebration meant. 

Carol's idea of a celebration was a party, Paul and Daryl were introduced to everyone as a couple. Which made Paul squirm so he had only a small idea of how Daryl felt. They drank a little but Daryl pulled him away from the music and the chatter after a bit for some alone time. He kissed Paul tenderly, their hands entwined as they kissed under the stars and next to the fairy lights decorating their surrounding. It really was beautiful, Daryl was beautiful. 

"Can we just stay in this moment together so nothing bad ever happens?" Paul asked, a hint of humour and seriousness to his voice. 

"I'd like that a lot" Daryl said and bent down to kiss him again for what felt like the hundredth time in the last few says. But every kiss was special in its own way and Paul treasured that. 

"I love you Paul" Daryl whispered as if it was only meant for them.

"I love you Daryl".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading this. the comments, kudos, hits everything make me feel happy and want to write more so yeah. my high school AU is on its way at some point. lots of love everyone!

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this is the start of my first like long desus fic,, it's going to be slowburn as fuck so be patient with it please


End file.
